Fugu para el alma
by Nadesko
Summary: Tras una acalorada discusión con Bulma, Vegeta, principe de todos los sayayin, se encuentra que lo han expulsado abruptamente fuera de sus dominios. Para hacer que su esposa le acepte de vuelta, el orgulloso guerrero crea un plan que podría sonar no tan digno, y con la ayuda de la persona que menos espera. Conociendo su historial ¿Qué podría salir mal? Post -Arco Black Gokú. VB/CG
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACION: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni a mi ni a nadie que no se apellide Toriyama ni su nombre sea Akira. Toda su alocada, nostálgica, y grandiosa obra de Dragon Ball pertenece a él. Yo solo tomo su universo creado para ambientar esta historia que leerán a continuación.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hace mucho que tenia ganas de hacer una historia de Dragon Ball, pero siempre tuve problemas para acomodar mi mente con tan extraña lógica, mas aún, con la aparición de Dragon Ball Super, que demostró ser completamente diferente a la obra original. Si me preguntan con respecto a esto, disfruté mucho a pesar de la nostalgia, como el show puso ideas riesgosas en practica, algunas geniales ver y otras... no tanto. Aun así, no me arrepiento de haberle dado una oportunidad a pesar de mi escepticismo. El universo de Toriyama nunca tuvo sentido de todos modos, y esa es la gracia de su obra. Siempre se puede hacer un reboot, y encajaría perfectamente bien. Todo cabe en el universo de posibilidades. De hecho, esta historia esta ambientada en Super ¿Por qué no la publiqué en su respectivo tag? Porque aun trato de enlazar Super con Z en mi cabeza. Es por eso que nació esta historia :)**

 **Fugu para el Alma está ambientada inmediatamente después de la batalla de contra Black Gokú (una de las ideas geniales de Super. Mal llevada en la pantalla, pero A-SOM-BRO-SA en el manga. Si aun no lo han leído, ¡se los recomiendo!). Por otra parte: No se asusten los fans de las parejas canon, que en esta historia SON canon, a pesar de la presentación del fic, jaja. No es una historia complicada, y será cortita también. No mas de cuatro o cinco capítulos. Es mi primera historia de Dragon Ball, ¡Así que los consejos serán mas que bienvenidos!**

 **Así que, sin mas preámbulos, acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia... (¡Nah, es broma! No es triste, aunque Vegeta no va estar muy feliz con lo que le espera tampoco. Aprender lecciones nunca es fácil.)**

* * *

 **Fugu para el alma**.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **En el que Vegeta tiene un problema que resolver.**

 **...**

Vegeta, príncipe de todos los sayayín, orgulloso guerrero, temple de acero, y calamidad de quienes osen cruzarse en su camino, se encontró una soleada mañana de primavera, fuera de sus dominios, mirando muy de cerca la puerta de su casa.

El hecho de que el portazo estuvo sólo a unos segundos de estrellarse contra su nariz sino fuese por sus reflejos alienígenas, no era lo que hacía que en ése momento mirase tan fijamente la superficie pulida de la puerta, sino que, el príncipe simplemente se encontraba en ése estado ausente que solía adoptar cuando intentaba saber qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando.

Él parpadeó una vez.

Él parpadeó dos veces.

Entonces, la realización vino a él.

Bulma acababa de echarlo de la casa.

Y no había sido como las otras veces –Que durante todos aquellos años de laboriosa convivencia él se encontraría un par de veces al mes fuera de la puerta tras una acalorada discusión, como buen matrimonio que eran –, en donde la mayoría de las disputas terminarían en un "¡Vete!/¡Pues me voy!", y que ganara el más orgulloso.

En efecto, a diferencia de la otras veces, el príncipe de todos los sayayín no entendía exactamente cómo es que esta vez había sucedido. Estaba bien que la mayoría de las discusiones que había tenido con su esposa eran por cosas que el _en realidad_ no entendía, pero había aprendido que la mayoría de ellas eran demasiado banales como para sacrificar su...bueno, lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos dos. Así, uno de los dos terminaría olvidando cómo comenzó todo, y eventualmente volvería todo a la normalidad. Ésa era la base de su dinámica social como pareja.

Solo tenía entonces, por lógica pura, que esperar a que Bulma olvidase el porque estaba molesta con él ¿No? –porque el _de verdad_ no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había comenzado todo-. Así, si se armaba de paciencia, como las otras veces, Bulma retomaría el norte de la situación como la mujer inteligente que era, y él podría volver a su entrenamiento en paz.

Vegeta usualmente habría pensado en esto con el razonamiento práctico que tanto le caracterizaba, y llevaría a cabo el curso de acción correspondiente, sino fuera porque estaba estaba de un humor de perros, y su parte conciliadora, si es que existía tal cosa, no estaría figurando en aquellos momentos dentro de su recia personalidad.

Tuvo que haber sabido que algo no iría bien ése día. Él lo había olido como cuando se sentía como la pólvora antes de la colosal explosión. Pero no. Él lo había ignorado, por una vez en la vida que había querido ser optimista, y como un imbécil había ido directo al agujero. Uno no tendría que arrepentirse tanto por haber tenido el valor de salir de la zona de confort, pensó, una vez que el calor del momento había pasado, pero bueno. La vida era una perra retorcida, al parecer, y encontraba divertido ver darse de bruces a alguien que se había atrevido a ser optimista cuando toda su vida más bien el pensamiento desconfiado siempre había sido la mejor opción.

De partida, la cámara de gravedad no había funcionado ése día. ¡Su rutina matutina estaba desecha! Tendría que esperar, y aunque el anciano padre de Bulma era un genio, él no terminaría de arreglar el desperfecto hasta dentro de media hora. Media hora que se correría con la merienda de media mañana, el entrenamiento de Trunks, el almuerzo, su siesta, y así él resto del día hasta que él se encontraría media hora más tarde despierto en la noche, dando vueltas en su cama. Y, a menos que Bulma estuviese de humor para pasar tiempo de calidad con él, el sayayín se quedaría despierto, imposibilitado de recuperar el sueño una vez pasado su umbral de cansancio, durante un tiempo incierto. Al otro día se levantaría cansado, y su rutina volvería a correrse en las horas del día hasta que todo su orden al que sometía su vida con mano de hierro, huiría al infinito y más allá, para jamás volver.

De solo pensarlo, Vegeta había apretado un par de controles con más fuerza de la cuenta, intentando arreglar la máquina por sí mismo, y él había terminado por empeorar cualquiera fuera el desperfecto que hubiese en un inicio.

Entonces, el Dr. Briefs, mirando los restos de lo que hasta hace poco había sido una cámara de gravedad perfectamente funcional, daría su temido veredicto: no sólo no terminaría ese día de arreglar la cámara, sino que además debía conseguir las piezas para armar nuevamente el dispositivo, y váyase a saber cuánto demoraría. ¡Maldita sea!

Así, el príncipe de los sayayín había optado por el plan B. No era un plan elegante, ni con mucho estilo, ni muy efectivo cuando se había tenido una cámara de gravedad para entrenar en los últimos doce años para ser francos, pero era el mejor al que su humor había podido echar mano.

Uno pensaría que después de una batalla como la que acababan de tener en el futuro, volver a la rutina sería fácil. Él haría más que eso, como siempre. El volvería a sus _inicios_.

Así, cuando Bulma entró a media mañana a la enorme cocina de su casa, se detuvo en seco al ver un desastre de paquetes desenvueltos, platos sucios, botellas y bolsas vacías, y a un ser andrajoso que en aquel momento asaltaba su heladera con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Pero qué…¡ -ella murmuró, estupefacta. Pero antes de que su mano se moviese rápida hacia el botón de seguridad que tenía en cada habitación, Bulma logró reconocer en toda esa mugre al que hasta hace unas pocas horas, había sido su impoluto y huraño marido. -¡Vegeta!

El ruido se detuvo y la cabeza del susodicho apareció sobre el borde de la puerta superior del refrigerador, sus gruesas cejas profundamente fruncidas, mirando hacia ella. Bulma abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada cuando lo vio emerger cargando con toda clase de alimentos que sus gruesos brazos podían cargar. Lo cual significaba, por supuesto, una carga exorbitantemente grande. Pero no fue eso lo que la peliazul le sorprendió.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? -ella exclamó, mientras el sayayín dejaba sus alimentos sobre el largo mesón que había en medio de la cocina, mirándolo de arriba abajo. -¿Por qué pareces que te hubiese caído una lluvia de meteoritos encima?

Vegeta, en efecto, tenía aspecto de haber pasado por una lluvia de meteoritos. Literalmente. Su ropa de entrenamiento estaba rasgada por todas partes, y tenía ciertas partes chamuscadas como si hubiese estado en contacto con un vigoroso fuego. Raspones aquí y allá se veían en los parches de piel morena que se veía bajo toda esa ropa inútil, y su cara brillaba por el sudor. Incluso parecía seguir resollando, como si acabase de hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Pero Vegeta no había salido de la Tierra. Ni si quiera había alcanzado a elevarse por sobre la delicada atmósfera del planeta. Él solo había vuelto a ser él mismo unas cuantas horas, en el lugar más inhóspito del continente.

-Entrenamiento -gruñó, entre grandes y rápidos bocados de carne fría.

-Eso es evidente -Bulma rodó los ojos -Lo que quiero saber es por qué pareces el sobreviviente de un cataclismo nuclear.

-Solo me fui al desierto -él dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin mirarla. -La maldita cámara de gravedad está descompuesta.

-Vaya, me preguntó por qué habrá sido -murmuró Bulma con sarcasmo. Al ver que Vegeta levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarla, ella agregó -Oh, si. Papá ya me contó. Vegeta ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengas cuidado con los botones de mando?

-Esa cosa ya estaba descompuesta antes de que le pusiese un dedo encima ¡No me culpes por tu trabajo deficiente!

-¿Trabajo deficiente? -Bulma chilló, escandalizada -Escúchame bien. Yo jamás, JAMÁS, en la vida he hecho un trabajo deficiente ¡Eres tú el que no tiene cuidado con las cosas! Así que en vez de echarme la culpa a mí, mejor comienza a seguir las instrucciones que te doy si no quieres quedarte sin cámara de gravedad permanentemente.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ni que me importara! -estalló Vegeta, volviéndose a ella -No dependo de ti para seguir con mi entrenamiento como corresponde. Por mí, puedes quedarte con todo ese pedazo de chatarra, que de todas formas eso es lo que termina siendo después de usarla.

Vegeta en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo gruñón, como cada vez que le estallaba el carácter. Pero sobre todo, también sabía que estaba siendo particularmente duro con Bulma, solo por el hecho de que ella le estaba indicando un punto que tenía perfecto sentido.

Pero el asunto era que venía arrastrando malhumor desde aquella mañana, no solo por la cámara de gravedad, y era algo que desafortunadamente comenzaba afectar su raciocinio, porque no lograba dar exactamente con el meollo del problema. Ni si quiera _sabía_ si era un problema, en realidad: _Algo_ en el tono de Bulma, desde la primera palabra que le dirigió a primera hora, le había irritado profundamente. _Ese_ mismo tono con el que le estaba hablando ahora. No podía explicarlo. Todas las palabras que había dicho hasta ese momento tenían perfecta lógica. Ella hablaba y se movía como la Bulma de siempre, pero algo en su tono de voz con el que se estaba expresando, un tono con el que, se había dado cuenta en un relampagueo de lucidez, venía hablándole incluso durante aquella semana, era diferente a lo que era su animada voz. Seguía siendo vigorosa, pero había cambiado a algo que había despertado en él inmediatamente una inusual antipatía. No podía entenderlo.

Y, por supuesto, no entender cosas era algo que lo ponía de peor humor aún. Un humor que ni si quiera aquellas largas horas de entrenamiento habían podido paliar.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede?! -ella le gritó, acercándose con pasos furibundos.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede a _ti_? -rebatió él, también gritando, soltando la comida que tenía en la mano, para enfrentarla.

-¿A mí? ¡Ya deberías saberlo! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto!

-¿Hablar de qué?

-¡De tu actitud!

-Estoy comportándome como siempre lo he hecho, mujer. Eres tú que de pronto vienes exigiendo cosas de la nada, saltando por cualquier cosa que diga o haga. Hablándome en ese tono despreciable...

-¡Eso no es cierto! Y no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo.

-Y si no es nada del otro mundo, ¿Por qué actúas como una histérica?

-No estoy actuando como una histérica, Vegeta ¡Te estoy pidiendo que simplemente tengas cuidado con las cosas que construyo para ti!

-Primero, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. Segundo, _si_ cuido las cosas que construyes. Y para tu información ¡Si estás comportándote como una histérica!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Deja de gritar, mujer!

-¡Tú deja de gritar! ¡Tú empezaste!

-¡Yo estaba perfectamente tranquilo hasta que llegaste!

Los ojos de Bulma centellearon de indignación, y algo parecido al dolor.

-Estaba preocupada.

-Y te conteste ¿no?.

-Hay formas…

-¿Ahora hay formas?

Por supuesto que Vegeta sabía que había formas, pero nunca las había utilizado. No era el sujeto más cálido, ni el más simpático, pero siempre se había mantenido recto y honesto, y eso Bulma lo sabía. Una nueva chispa de irritación le sacudió ¿A qué venía ese melodrama de delicada doncella herida en su sensibilidad?

-¡Pues si! Como por ejemplo, esto -ella indicó, de pronto, la mesa -¿Qué es este desastre? ¿Desde cuando te comportas como un troglodita sin ninguna clase de autocontrol?

Vegeta la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí, ya noto a lo que te refieres -él dijo en un furioso tono irónico -¡Y no soy un troglodita sin autocontrol! Solo estaba comiendo antes de darme una ducha…

-Debiste haberte dado la ducha antes -ella gruñó, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

-Tenía hambre y estaba solo, supuestamente -él gruñó de vuelta. Usualmente si se daba una ducha antes de comer, pues le gustaba estar cómodo para sus abundantes meriendas. Pero el entrenamiento lo había absorbido de tal forma que apenas pisó de vuelta su casa, él no pensó en nada más que lanzarse a la cocina.

-¿Quién va a limpiar todo esto? -ella exigió.

Vegeta parpadeó.

-Bulma ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Tenemos robots para ello!

-¡No siempre estarán los robots para limpiar tu desastre, Vegeta! En algún momento te tienes que hacer cargo de lo que haces.

Otra vez ese tono.

Vegeta abrió la boca, pensando por un momento, que necesitaba algo de contexto. Y apenas su mente dio con el pensamiento, otra sacudida, está vez de sorpresa, lo invadió.

Bulma no era de irse por las ramas, -una cualidad que Vegeta había más que apreciado-. Así que ¿No estaba intentando tirarle una indirecta, o sí? Demonios. Ella _sabía_ que detestaba las indirectas. Más que porque creía que eran un recurso manipulador, lo cual eran, era por qué simplemente _no_ las entendía.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa.

-¿Quieres decirme algo en particular? -preguntó, lentamente.

Bulma, sin embargo, no pareció asustada ni en lo más mínimo. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte -ella contestó con expresión altanera.

Vegeta siguió evaluándola, pero algo no le cuadraba. _No puede ser_ , gruñó mentalmente, de pronto indignado _¡Está haciéndolo!_

-Una vez más, Bulma ¿Estas tratando de decirme algo?

De pronto, los ojos de Bulma relampaguearon con una ira que casi hizo que se echase para atrás.

-¿Decirte algo? -ella chilló, acorralándolo, haciendo que Vegeta diera un sorprendido paso atrás -¡¿Decirte algo?! Ya te lo he dicho en todas las formas posibles, ¡pero parece que eres más bruto de lo que pensé! -ella siguió, con pasos furiosos, persiguiendo a Vegeta hasta que lo sacó de la cocina, mientras él intentaba mantener una distancia segura entre él y su furibunda mujer -Creía conocerte, creía ver a través de tu fachada de tipo malo y amargo, y que de verdad había más, mucho más, de lo que mostrabas a simple vista -ella lo hizo atravesar la sala de estar, grande, ordenada, luminosa… y con un montón de mesitas bajas que Vegeta, por el bien de su cabeza, se esforzó por esquivarlas a ciegas -¡Y tenía razón! Eres más gruñón, más egoísta, y más insensible de lo que jamás imaginé ¡Eres lo peor! -ella le pinchó el pecho con un delgado, sorprendentemente afilado dedo pálido, y su voz de pronto se quebró -¡N-no voy a gastar más mi tiempo en ti! ¡No voy a amargarme más por ti, ni de lo que pienses, ni d-de tus malditas costumbres!

Vegeta, miraba a su mujer con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, intentando concebir el espectáculo de emociones que relataba las expresiones de su esposa. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando su pie dio con el umbral de su casa, y trastrabilló hacia la entrada, hacia afuera en el amplio jardín posterior.

-¡Ya no te tendrás que preocupar de "mis formas" ni mis "exigencias"! -ella vociferó, con voz de mando, como si le indicase el camino al Otro Mundo -¡Porque ya no te quiero aquí! ¡Que te den!

Y sin más preámbulos, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Vegeta parpadeó, con la punta de la nariz casi tocando la superficie de la madera, inmóvil.

Se hizo silencio.

Un pajarito cantó.

El suave gemido de uno de los tantos dinosaurios del gigantesco parque del Dr. Briefs, se escuchó en las cercanías.

Un avión cruzó el cielo.

Vegeta volvió a parpadear.

¿Pero qué carajos acababa de pasar?

* * *

Aún sucio, sudoroso y malhumorado, Vegeta se negó a pensar en lo ocurrido aquella mañana, y simplemente había vuelto al desierto a seguir entrenando. Ciertamente no había nada más efectivo que un ejercicio extenuante para calmar los ánimos. Y aunque Vegeta aún se sentía ofuscado ya para el término de la tarde, su humor se había calmado considerablemente para cuando al anochecer, entró por la puerta de su casa.

O al menos eso intentó cuando, apenas puso un pie en el umbral, decenas de láseres rojos le apuntaron directamente a la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – el sayayín se detuvo en seco.

- _Alerta_. _Alerta_ -sonó una suave voz andrógina por alguna clase de alto parlante, ante su atónita mirada - _Se ha activado el sistema de reconocimiento de seguridad. Imagen compatible con_ Ese Gran Idiota _ha sido reconocido. Por favor, proceda a alejarse de la propiedad. Repito. Proceda a alejarse de la propiedad. Advertencia, el sistema de defensa comenzará su ataque en T menos cinco. Cuatro…_

Vegeta estaba inmóvil, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer ninguna maniobra. ¿De verdad Bulma no creería que…?

- _Tres. Dos. Uno_ …

-¡Pero qué…! ¡Auch, auch, auch, auch, auch, au, au…! -Una lluvia de disparos cayó sobre él, con el sonido de mil petardos, y la figura de Vegeta desapareció tras una densa nube de humo que olía a ropa y carne chamuscada, antes de que pudiese reaccionar y se echase hacia atrás. Tenía la sensación de haber sido atacado por un enjambre de abejas.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Cómo se atrevía a dispararle? Vegeta estaba lívido. Al parecer, ese largo día aun tenia algunas delicias que descargar en él.

-¡Bulma! -gritó hacia la casa -¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¡Déjame entrar!

Al no tener respuesta, Vegeta intentó entrar por otra puerta, siendo recibido por la misma voz que le advertía dejar el perímetro y seguida por la misma lluvia de disparos. Así, intentó entrar por todas las puertas, los balcones, incluso por las ventanas, pero no había forma. Su propia casa parecía estar decidida a transformarlo en un colador.

-¡Esto es ridículo! -él gruñó entre dientes, luego de la décima ráfaga de disparos -¡Bulma, te lo advierto! ¡Déjame entrar o si no…!

- _¡¿O si no qué?!_ -se escuchó una furibunda voz desde un altoparlante. Vegeta levantó la vista, intentando buscar de dónde venía, reconociendo inmediato la voz de Bulma - _Ya te lo dije, Vegeta ¡No quiero verte por aquí!_

-¡No seas ridícula! ¡Está también es mi casa!

- _¡Ya no!_

-¡Eso tú no lo decides!

- _¡Pues acabo de hacerlo! ¡Ahora lárgate!_

-¡No pienso irme! -vociferó Vegeta, irritado de no poder hablar cara a cara con su esposa -Ahora has el favor de desactivar esa maldita alarma ¿Quieres? ¡O voy a hacerla volar en pedazos!

- _¡Ni te atrevas!_ -Bulma chilló - _¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Te dije que no quiero verte!_

Vegeta se impacientó.

-¡¿Por qué estás actuando como una loca?!

- _No estoy actuando como una loca ¡Eres tú que no parece entender el_ mensaje _!_

-¡Deja de hablar así!

- _¿Así como?_

-¡Como si quisieras decirme _otra_ cosa!

- _Vegeta, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida, ¡deja de despotricar tu falta sentido común y razona por ti mismo!_

-Bulma, te lo advierto, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Voy a entrar a mi casa ¡Así tenga que destruir cada maldita puerta!

- _¡Tengo a Gokú en marcado rápido!_

Vegeta se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó en voz baja, su tono también bajo, peligroso.

Hubo una pausa. Bulma habló lentamente, marcando cada palabra.

- _Que si sigues intentado entrar o destruir la casa, llamaré a Gokú ¡Te lo advierto, Vegeta!_

Vegeta se escandalizó.

-¡Como si ese imbécil pudiera conmigo! -el frunció, ofendido hasta lo más profundo de que Bulma metiese a su coterráneo en la pelea ¿Desde cuando ella hacia eso? ¡Maldición! ¡Que alguien le explicara qué demonios le estaba pasando a esta mujer! -Deja de decir tonterías y déjame entrar ¡Ahora!

- _Bueno_ -exclamó Bulma - _Si tan empeñado estás en entrar, de acuerdo ¡Entra! ¡Pero entonces YO me voy!_

Vegeta dio un respingo. Eso no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué?

- _¡Pues eso! Si insistes en entrar, puedes quedarte. ¡Pero Trunks y yo nos vamos!_

¿Ahora estaba metiendo a Trunks? Sabía de hace años que a su mujer le faltaba un tornillo, pero cuando Vegeta pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderle, Bulma iba y se superaba a sí misma.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Bulma?! -exclamó, lívido de ira.

- _¡No quiero hablar ahora! ¡Quiero que te vayas! O puedes quedarte, y yo me voy. Hazlo fácil y decide rápido._

Vegeta se quedó mirando a la casa con la boca abierta. No había duda que Bulma no quería hablar no solo porque estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, sino que parecía también completamente furiosa. Furiosa por una razón que escapaba completamente a su conocimiento. Por el momento...

Con el ceño profundamente fruncido, el sayayín no dijo nada. Entonces, comenzó lentamente a elevarse.

Se mantuvo flotando en el aire allí, frente a la enorme mansión, con aspecto amenazante, su figura recortándose contra el oscuro cielo de la Capital del Oeste. Parecía que estaba preparándose para atacar.

Vegeta soltó un gruñido bajo, y entonces se dio media vuelta.

Con una última mirada oscura a la mansión, su cuerpo se prendió con un pálido resplandor, antes de salir volando a toda velocidad, su figura desapareciendo completamente en el cielo estrellado, como una solitaria, candente estrella fugaz.

* * *

-De todas las personas a las que podrías estar hablando de _estos_ temas, tenías que elegirme a mí. El sujeto que viene de una raza que se reproduce asexuadamente.

A Vegeta se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo.

-¡¿De qué temas?! -casi chilló -¡Yo no quiero hablar de ningún tema!

-Puedo leer la mente ¿recuerdas? -gruñó Piccoro, sin abrir los ojos, desde su posición. Estaba sentado, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, frente a un enorme acantilado, lugar donde Vegeta lo había encontrado hacía más de una hora. -Y tú mente en particular prácticamente grita todo lo que estás pensando. Es muy molesto.

-¡Como te atreves, sabandija! ¡Mi mente no está gritando nada!

-Como dije, un libro abierto. Escucha, viniste al lugar equivocado. No importa cuánto te quedes aquí mirándome en silencio. Yo no te puedo ofrecer ningún consejo al respecto.

-¿Y quién dijo que venía a pedirte consejo? ¡Yo vine a entrenar!

-¿En serio? -preguntó Piccoro con sarcasmo - ¿Gokú no estaba disponible?

Vegeta bufó.

-¿Qué importa Kakarotto? Estoy aquí, ¿no? ¡Pelea conmigo, insecto!

Piccoro respiró hondo, un poco aburrido.

-Ya te dije, no puedo darte ningún consejo.

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no estoy buscando ningún maldito consejo! -gruñó Vegeta con saña.

-No veo por qué otra razón estás aquí. Interrumpiendo deliberadamente mi meditación.

-¿Qué meditación? Solo estabas durmiendo ¡Puedo ver la diferencia!

Piccoro tuvo un tic. Abrió los ojos, sin moverse de su posición de loto, aunque sus brazos cruzados se tensaron.

-Te habló en serio, Vegeta ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Yo no puedo ayudarte con lo que sea que estás teniendo problemas. Los asuntos amorosos son un tema que nunca entendí, ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Habla con Gokú, o con Krillin. Creo que ellos podrían darte más orientación de la que podría darte yo.

-¡Ni hablar! Kakarotto es un inútil que no le interesa nada más que su entrenamiento porque no le da para más, y Krillin no es capaz de mover un dedo si su mujer no está allí para controlarlo.

Piccoro no mostró su desacuerdo. En cambio, preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de Gohan?

-¡No pienso ir a pedirle consejos a un mocoso! -En la mente de Vegeta, Gohan seguía siendo aquel niñito emocional que vergonzosamente había logrado superarlo en más de una ocasión. Y aunque sentía un cierto respeto por él -algo que jamás admitiría mientras viviera -Vegeta siempre había sido un tipo rencoroso, sobre todo con quienes superaban con creces sus poderes y, encima, tenían el descaro de no dedicarse a mantenerlos.

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero de todos, es el que lleva todos sus asuntos con perfecto equilibrio.

-¿Equilibrio? ¡No me jodas! Es un consentido que desperdicia su enorme potencial en tonterías sin importancia. Sigo pensando que Kakarotto debió de ser más duro con él. Pero claro, -bufó -es como pedirle _Kuanes_ al _Berlo_ …

Piccoro le disparó una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, el _Berlo_ que da Beralines…

Piccoro siguió mirándolo, sin decir nada.

-Y _Kuanes_ … Ya sabes, esas frutas rojas con líneas… Esas que… -Vegeta balbuceó, ante la mirada perpleja del namekusei -¡Arg! ¡Qué te importa! Como sea. No voy a pedirle consejos a ese niñito débil.

-Gohan sabe lo que quiere, y eso ya lo hace tener ventaja sobre ti -señaló Piccoro un poco irritado por las palabras de Vegeta. No apreciaba en absoluto que hablasen mal de su pupilo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Vegeta lo miró por sobre su hombro.

-Él quiere hacer feliz a su esposa y sabe cómo hacerlo.

-¡Yo hago feliz a mi esposa!

-¡Excelente! Asunto resuelto. -exclamó Piccoro, volviendo a cerrar los ojos -Ahora, haz el favor de largarte.

Vegeta lo miró, escandalizado de ser ignorado de tal forma por el namekusei, y de que le hubiese sacado con tal facilidad la razón por la cual quería entrenar hasta perder el conocimiento.

Lo había hecho, por cierto, las primeras horas. Pero luego, el entrenamiento en solitario pronto demostró ser no suficiente para su ánimo irascible. _Necesitaba_ golpear algo. Con mucha furia. El que se hubiese encontrado al namekusei había sido completamente casual. No es que hubiese estado intentando buscar su ki adrede en medio de aquel páramo ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Era totalmente ridículo.

Pero, ya que se lo había encontrado no tenía nada de malo sacarle provecho a su presencia ¿no? Detestaba las oportunidades perdidas.

Sin embargo, el namekusei no solo había demostrado ser inútil para tal menester, al parecer, sino que además no tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo contrario. Maldita sabandija holgazana.

Tras él, Piccoro abrió los ojos, para mirar la figura inmóvil del sayayín que miraba a la lejanía con el aire de los que realmente odian al mundo. A pesar de su evidente enfado, él sin embargo parecía frustrado, como si estuviera perdido.

El namekusei gruñó, sintiendo una inesperada pizca de lastima por un sujeto que, de partida, nunca le había simpatizado.

-Si hiciste algo para enfadar a Bulma, cosa que no es de extrañar, la solución es fácil. Solo ve y pídele disculpas.

Vegeta lo volvió a mirar por sobre el hombro, alzando una ceja.

-¿Disculpas?

-Si. Disculpas, ya sabes. ¿Eso que dices cuando hiciste algo mal, te das cuenta, e intentas remediarlo? ¿Cuándo le dices a la persona contra quien actuaste que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? Entiendo que el término sea algo desconocido para ti, pero déjame explicarte…

-¡Ya se lo que significa pedir disculpas, idiota! -lo interrumpió Vegeta -Lo que no entiendo es por qué debería hacerlo. No tengo idea que bicho le ha picado a Bulma y por qué de pronto empezó a actuar como un desquiciada.

Aunque su tono sonara sospechosamente altanero, la verdad que Vegeta hablaba con sinceridad. Había repasado una y otra vez las palabras que había intercambiado con Bulma antes de que todo estallara por los aires, y estaba casi seguro que no había dicho nada que no le hubiese dicho en peleas anteriores.

La relación que él y Bulma tenían nunca había sido convencional desde el principio, pero eso a ninguno de los dos le había importado. Las diferencias de opinión siempre habían sido parte fundamental de su dinámica como pareja, con aquellas deliciosas muestras de carácter que calentaban sus venas. Y ambos, después de todos esos años compartidos en secreta complicidad, conocían sus tonos y conocían sus palabras en los momentos felices, en los momentos tristes, en los calurosos y en los insoportables, y ninguno _jamás_ se había prestado a confusión. Vegeta no tenía idea como había llegado a tal grado de intimidad con alguien, pero era así ahora y de nada servía preguntarse tales cuestiones. Y desde luego, nunca antes se habían disculpado el uno con el otro. No había por qué.

-Bueno, si no quieres disculparte ni nada, allá tú. Yo ya no quiero escuchar más quejas.

-¡No estoy quejándome! -gritó Vegeta, volteándose al taciturno namekusei -¡Además, ese no es el punto!

Piccoro frunció el ceño, intrigado.

-¿No es el punto?

Vegeta abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, apretando los dientes.

-¡Olvídalo! -bufó, dándole nuevamente la espalda -¿No quieres entrenar? Pues no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. ¡Gracias por nada! -exclamó antes de dispararse contra el cielo - ¡Sigue con tu siesta!

Piccoro se levantó de un salto, indignado.

-¡Que no estaba durmiendo! -exclamó a la figura, que rápidamente desaparecía en la lejanía.

* * *

La idea había venido antes, pero Vegeta no había reparado mucho en ella, y no lo haría hasta la tercera mañana qué pasaría fuera de casa.

Esa particular mañana, había estado en medio de una pelea amistosa con su hijo Trunks, quien después de entregarle unas cuantas mudas de ropa, una tarjeta de crédito, y algo de comida que había sacado de contrabando de su casa, no se había mostrado en absoluto impresionado de que su padre hubiese sido exiliado de casa por tiempo indefinido, pero si encantado de la perspectiva de tener un entrenamiento en solitario con él, sin la supervisión de su madre.

Más que mal, el pequeño no era tonto, y estaba más que acostumbrado a las idas y venidas de sus padres, quienes nunca le habían dado un motivo de preocupación. Hace tiempo había aceptado el carácter irascible y severo de su padre, y la extrafalaria personalidad de su madre, y nunca se había preguntado cómo es que aún no se habían matado el uno al otro -aunque admitía que era una pregunta legítima –porque, de partida, el no entendía en absoluto las cosas de pareja, y porque las cosas simplemente siempre habían sido de así.

Sin embargo, hasta él tenía que admitir que las cosas habían estado un poco _extrañas_ últimamente. Para Trunks, como buen hijo que era, la palabra de su madre era ley sagrada y todo lo que ella dijera se debía cumplir a cabalidad, no importaba lo que él pensara. Pero tampoco era ningún secreto que la mayoría de las veces era más partidario del pensamiento de su padre al cual entendía, por lejos, mejor que a su madre.

Fue por eso que, cuando Vegeta finalmente a regañadientes admitió a su hijo que su madre estaba enfadada con él, y no sabía cómo remediarlo porque ni si quiera estaba seguro de porque estaba enojada con él en primer lugar, Trunks le creyó con todo su corazón.

-Bueno –dijo el niño pensativamente, mientras ambos bebían una botella de agua bajo un árbol, en medio de un perdido prado –Si no sabes porque está enojada, y no quiere hablarte tampoco ¿Por qué no le haces un regalo?

Vegeta miró a su hijo con su usual ceño fruncido.

-¿Un regalo?

-Claro, a las mujeres les encantan los regalos ¿no? Como joyas, chocolates, y cosas por el estilo…

Vegeta lo pensó por un momento.

-No creo que eso funcione –dijo finalmente.

-Hmm, tienes razón. No es muy dada para esas cosas –estuvo de acuerdo el chico -¿Quizá algunos cosméticos? Ya sabes, la edad no perdona a nadie, ni si quiera a mamá por muy genial que ella sea.

Ah, si había alguien quien tuviera menos pelos en la lengua que Vegeta para decir las cosas como eran, ese era su hijo. Si la idea no lo pusiera en peligro de morir de una forma terrible y dolorosa un dia, le habría dado una palmadita de orgullo a Trunks.

-No creo que lo aprecie. -dijo, en cambio. Se imaginó a si mismo eligiendo maquillaje en una tienda de cosméticos, y casi se sintió hiperventilar. ¡Cosméticos! Urgrrr...

Trunks suspiró.

-¡Vaya, qué complicado! –él miró lastimosamente al cielo –No se me ocurre nada más. A Videl le gustó que Goten y yo le regalásemos aquella agua que cuida la piel, pero mamá es diferente ¡Quien sabe que es lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza ahora!

Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo últimamente? –preguntó luego de un largo silencio, intentando que su voz sonase lo más indiferente posible.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada. Ella está igual que siempre. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso –agregó, tomándose la barbilla con una mano –ha estado trabajando y comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana ¿A lo mejor está nerviosa? Siempre come cuando está estresada. –el niño resopló –Lo único que sé, si sigue comiendo así, es no quiero estar cerca cuando se dé cuenta que ha subido de peso.

Vegeta gruñó, una vez más, en acuerdo. Por un segundo, sintió satisfacción de saber que Bulma estaba teniendo lo suyo (o lo iba a tener, pues su mujer odiaba estar gorda) por la situación, de la misma forma que él estaba teniendo su parte. Era un consuelo tonto, pero era uno que servia por el momento.

-¿Y a ti no se te ocurre nada, papá? –le preguntó Trunks –A estas alturas supongo que deberías saber más que el resto lo que a ella le gusta…

Una parte malévola suya, quiso echar a reír ¡Oh, claro que sabía que le gustaba a su esposa! Sabía exactamente qué y _cómo_. Pero la parte más racional le dijo que dudaba que Bulma, a pasar de sus antecedentes, apreciara ese tipo de regalo en esos momentos –porque, que no le preguntaran cómo es que estaba seguro, él _sabía_ cuándo ella estaba de humor para esa clase de presente -, y que seguramente, su hijo menor de edad no se estaba refiriendo a eso.

Así que Vegeta tuvo que pensar en otra cosa.

Los regalos siempre eran apreciados, eso era cierto ¡Hasta a él le gustaban! Obviamente siempre y cuando fueran adecuados y de buen gusto. El problema es que no sabía qué quería Bulma. Y aunque Trunks estaba en lo correcto y él debería saber qué es lo que su esposa deseaba, la verdad es que Vegeta no estaba muy seguro porque, básicamente, él nunca había tenido que preguntar.

Bulma siempre había sido autosuficiente a la hora de agasajarse, caviló. Si ella tenía ganas de irse al polo sur a vivir en un iglú, ella viajaría al polo sur y se iría a vivir en un iglú. Si ella quería comer postres hechos por monjes en la punta de la montaña más alta del continente, ella lo haría hasta reventar. Y si ella quería lanzarse en una nave espacial porque quería llegar al centro del universo para comer ostras con Zeno-sama ¡Se montaría en la maldita nave espacial y se iría a comer ostras con Zeno-sama, con Wiss, con duendes espaciales, o con quien se le cantara el trasero!

Él jamás había tenido que regalarle nada ¡Ella ya lo tenía _todo_!

Y aunque la autosuficiencia era otra de las cualidades que más había amado de su esposa, ahora sentía que lo ponía en una posición complicada. ¿Qué podías darle a la mujer más pudiente del continente entero que no tuviese ya, o que no pudiese conseguir por si misma eventualmente?

Pero, lo más complicado no era eso. Aunque averiguara qué era lo que su mujer podría querer de él, el tema era _entregárselo_.

Porque Vegeta, el príncipe de todos los sayayín, orgulloso guerrero, temple de acero, y calamidad de quienes osen cruzarse en su camino, nunca, jamás en su vida, había dado un _regalo_.

 _Demonios_ , ¿No podía ser esto _un_ _poco_ más difícil?, pensó con sarcasmo.

Vegeta y Trunks se quedaron en silencio, en medio de aquel prado, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno –dijo finalmente el chiquillo, poniéndose de pie. –Yo ya tengo que regresar.

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltó Vegeta –No vas a ninguna parte. No hemos terminado el entrenamiento y, además ¡Tienes que ayudarme a averiguar qué le puedo dar de regalo a tu madre!

Trunks bajó sus cejas, enfurruñado.

-Pero yo no sé, papá ¡Tu eres su esposo! ¡Es tu trabajo! –él se defendió, lloriqueando – Además le dije a mamá que estaría en casa para el mediodía, y en la tarde quedé de ir a casa de Goten ¡Y eso no me lo puedo perder!

-¿A la casa de Goten? –preguntó Vegeta, curioso por el repentino entusiasmo de su hijo por ir a la casa de Kakarotto.

Trunks esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y el sayayín estuvo levemente impresionado de ver un repentino brillo en los ojos de su hijo.

-¡Claro! Es que la mamá de Goten prometió que iba a preparar buñuelos de miel y canela ¡Y sus buñuelos son lo máximo! ¡Ah! Y también hará tartas de zarzamora y manzana y, si había más tiempo, nos dejaría ayudar a preparar el pastel que le quiere regalar a Maron para su cumpleaños ¡Y Goten dice que seguramente será GIGANTE!

Vegeta miró la emoción que expresaba los ademanes de su hijo, y pensó…

Eso era mucho dulce. Vegeta nunca había sido amante de los dulces, pero era la mujer de Kakarotto quien iba a cocinar, después de todo. Ni si quiera Vegeta podía culpar a su hijo de estar entusiasmado, incluso si era por cosas dulces.

Iba a abrir la boca para dar su opinión acerca de la cantidad de glucosa que su hijo habría de digerir, cuando se le ocurrió.

 _Oh._

-Eh… ¿Papá? -llamó Trunks, un poco preocupado de ver a su progenitor con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta por un tiempo más largo de lo que permitía el decoro.

Su papá no pareció escucharlo.

 _Podría ser… Puede que funcione_ , pensó Vegeta, con el corazón frenético. Había funcionado con Bills, el ser más caprichoso que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ¡Funcionaría con Bulma!

Un regalo, ¡Por supuesto!

-Trunks ¡Bien hecho! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie tan repentinamente, que su hijo cayó sobre su trasero de la impresión –Tomará un tiempo, pero ¡Ya sé lo que debo hacer! Sólo tengo que comprobar algo antes.

Y, sin más, se disparó al cielo.

Cuando el viento paró, y la hierba y la tierra decantaron en el suelo, Trunks se quedó sentado, aún quieto en su lugar, con ambos ojos abiertos como platos.

Parpadeó.

¿Y ahora qué rayos acababa de suceder? Su papá algunas veces podía ser impulsivo, pero sabía no era ningún idiota. Sólo esperaba que lo que sea que se le hubiese ocurrido, funcionase.

Trunks volvió a mirar hacia el cielo hacia las nubes blancas y amarillas que se desplazaban plácidamente sobre el fondo azul y, en silencio, le deseó toda la suerte del mundo. No importaba lo fuerte, imponente, y poderoso que fuese su papá. Tratándose de su mamá ¡Vaya que la necesitaría!

* * *

A Chichi le pareció extraño, pero no tuvo ninguna idea, ni premonición de por qué razón Vegeta podía estar parado en aquel momento, al frente de la puerta de su casa, aquella soleada pero fresca mañana de otoño. Ella parpadeó, como si intentara concebir la imagen del sayayín con el resto del paisaje. Habían sido prácticamente años de la última vez que había visto al hombre pisando el Monte Paoz.

-Oh, hola Vegeta –ella saludó de todos modos, mirando de arriba abajo al sayayín –¿Qué te trae por aquí? Gokú no está en casa –informó, asumiendo que no había otra explicación mas que el hombre venía a buscar a su rival número uno de peleas, que en aquellos momentos estaba…

-Está en el mercado, lo sé – dijo Vegeta, con el ceño fruncido. –Así que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que note mi presencia aquí. Necesito hablar contigo, mujer.

Chichi parpadeó otra vez.

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? -preguntó ella curiosa, apuntándose a la cara con un dedo ¿De qué podría querer hablar Vegeta con ella, precisamente?

Vegeta asintió. Su rostro no expresaba ningún pensamiento, ni ninguna emoción a parte de su perenne ceño fruncido. Eso sí, una pequeña gota de sudor brilló en su sien. Pero más allá de eso, nada en él daba señal alguna de que lo que estaba haciendo, lo avergonzaba hasta el fondo de su alma.

Él era un guerrero de pies a cabeza y su sangre no se incendia mas que por la emoción de la batalla. Pero cuando se quería lograr algo, los sacrificios eran necesarios. Eran el orden de la vida.

El sayayín, sin darse cuenta, cuadró los hombros.

-Chichi –dijo, y vio como la mujer alzaba una ceja cuando pronunció su nombre – N-necesito pedirte un favor. –murmuró, luchando por no apartar la mirada.

-¿Eh?

Vegeta tuvo un tic, pero resistió el impulso de salir corriendo y olvidar todo aquello ¡Porque todo esto era simplemente una soberana tontería!

Pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo ¡Probablemente de esto dependía de que todo volviese a la normalidad y él al fin podría volver a su entrenamiento en paz! Vegeta tomó aire.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cocinar.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola! No saben la alegría que me da saber que hayan aceptado esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ¡Oro para mis ojos! Sé que la premisa es algo extraña pero, otra vez, estamos hablando de Dragon Ball ¡Cualquier cosa es posible! XD Aún así, gracias por la confianza :)

Aquií les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Ya va el tercer día fuera de su casa, y Vegeta esta algo impaciente, ahora ¿Cómo es que llegó a la conclusión de que la única solución a su problema era aprender a cocinar? XD Bueno, eso es lo mismo que Chichi intentará entender, veamos como le va...

* * *

 **Fugu para el alma.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **En el que se pone en marcha un plan**

(En teoría)

 **...**

Hace muchos años, Vegeta había estado inmerso en una situación parecida: Un problema, que requería una solución. Aunque era asiduo a meterse en problemas -algunas veces con pleno conocimiento de causa, tenia que admitir -, la verdad es que nunca había sido tacaño a la hora de buscar una solución. Era igual que cuando tenia que luchar contra alguien poderoso al que no podía vencer; él golpearía con todo lo que tenia por delante primero, luego gritaría de frustración, el golpearía una vez más, y después _aprendería_ a encontrar una forma de ser mas fuerte y vencer. Considerando que los tres primeros pasos ya los había hecho a cabalidad -mas de una vez, de hecho -el siguiente movimiento era lógico. Él no temía a admitir a si mismo que algunas veces –pocas veces, que conste -era lento para aprender. Pero _aprendía_. Siempre lo hacía, no importaba cuanto tiempo tomase.

De todos modos, saber eso no evitó que el príncipe de todos los sayayín se diera más de una media docena de vueltas entre el prado en el que había estado ayer y el Monte Paoz, su destino auto impuesto, mientras él intentaba convencerse que no había una mejor opción para dicho plan y que no por primera vez, tristemente, debía tragarse el orgullo y admitir que necesitaba una ayuda superior.

Esa ayuda superior que, en aquellos momentos, le enviaba una mirada de incredulidad que no parecía tener fin.

-¿Cocinar? -repitió, finalmente, como si no estuviese segura de haber entendido bien.

Vegeta asintió con firmeza, o al menos toda la que su dignidad le permitiese.

-¿Tú? -volvió a preguntar ella.

Vegeta volvió a asentir.

Chichi le disparó una mirada escrutadora, antes de apartar la vista y mirar a su alrededor. Estaba sola, en su casa, con el príncipe guerrero de todos los sayayin pidiéndole que le ayudase a cocinar. _A cocinar_. La inverosimilitud de la situación le daba la suficiente pauta para dudar si esto estaba pasando realmente o no. Deseó que Goten no se hubiese quedado en casa de Trunks, sólo para tener a alguien que le corroborara que lo que había escuchado, era real.

La mujer abrió la boca, intentando pensar en qué decir. Luego, volvió a cerrarla porque no se le ocurrió nada, a pesar de que miles de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo. Ni si quiera sabia por donde partir.

Vegeta tensó sus brazos cruzados, y un par de dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre un bíceps bien definido, en impaciencia. Conscientemente, el entendía que la mujer de Kakarotto tuviese problemas para conciliar su petición, lo cual le daba un extraño alivio -Más que mal, él era un guerrero hecho y derecho, su cuerpo y su alma destinados a la búsqueda implacable de más poder e imponer su voluntad sobre toda criatura viviente que osase enfrentársele, y siempre se había asegurado que todo el mundo lo recordase… A excepción de su esposa, claro. ¡Pero las esposas eran un tema aparte! -. De hecho, él mismo aún tenía problemas para aceptar el haber llegado a la conclusión que pedir la ayuda de esta mujer, era simplemente la única y mejor opción. _No había_ otra manera, por mucho que desease lo contrario.

Pero ahora el sayayín estaba enojado, frustrado y muy _impaciente_. No tenía tiempo para mostrarse empático, mucho menos si nunca había tenido talento para ello.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, y un músculo se le tensó en la mandíbula.

-No te quedes ahí, mirándome como a un maldito un fantasma, mujer -él ladró, incómodo -¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Chichi parpadeó.

-Pero -murmuró finalmente -¿Por qué? Tenía entendido ya sabias cocinar, Vegeta.

El sayayín por su parte, tuvo otro tic, porque también sabía a qué se refería la mujer. Él había previsto esta eventualidad.

-Si lo dices por esa nefasta tarde en el barco, -comenzó a explicar Vegeta en tono bajo -fue un momento de extrema necesidad y, para serte honesto, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo imité lo mejor que pude los movimientos del cocinero que estaba haciendo al preparar esos calamares, y salió lo que salió -admitió, recordando los acontecimientos de aquella aciaga tarde. Lo había hecho impulsado por la desesperación, y solo le había faltado rogar a las deidades que estuviesen dispuestas a escuchar, que lo que hubiese preparado, fuera apto para consumo humano.

Chichi alzó las cejas al escuchar la explicación. También recordaba muy bien aquella tarde, y la sorpresa que se llevó cuando ella misma probó lo que Vegeta había preparado, y descubrir que le había quedado bastante bien. Pero la faceta culinaria del sayayín había sido rápidamente olvidada luego de todo el embrollo que vino después con eso de que la Tierra podía ser -cómo no-destruida y, mas importante aún para ella, cuando Videl anunció que estaba esperando un hijo, y Chichi simplemente no había vuelto a pensar en eso.

-Supongo que tiene sentido -dijo Chichi, sorprendida. -Aún así, esos calamares te quedaron bastante bien hechos.

-Sí, pero no me vas a decir que eso es igual a saber cocinar ¿o sí? -contestó Vegeta con brusquedad.

Las cejas de Chichi bajaron ligeramente.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y bien?

Chichi esta vez parpadeó, y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Ese no es el punto! -ella dijo, entrecerrando los ojos en desconfianza -Vegeta, por todos los cielos ¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?

-Eso no te incumbe -dijo, apartando ligeramente el rostro -Ni si quiera me tienes que enseñar a cocinar todo. Solo quiero que me enseñes a preparar un solo platillo.

¿Un solo platillo? La extrañeza de Chichi iba en aumento.

-¿Es para contentar al señor Bills y te deje entrenar con Wiss todo lo que quieras? -ella preguntó -No estoy segura si él se contentará con solo un bocado…

-No es para Bills.

 _Oh_ , pensó Chichi, ahora si realmente intrigada.

-¿Entonces para qué quieres aprender?

-¡Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe, mujer! -Vegeta estalló -¡¿Vas a ayudarme o no?!

El tono de voz de Vegeta borró todo rastro del estupor en el que había estado inmersa Chichi, para dar paso libre a su mal carácter. ¡Como odiaba la mala educación!

-¡Primero que nada vas a controlar el tono con el que me hablas! -ella espetó dando un paso hacia él de forma tan rápida, que Vegeta se sobresaltó. Los ojos de Chichi se oscurecieron y sus cejas bajaron en un ceño tan fruncido, que daba escalofríos solo con contemplarla. -No. Soy. Bulma -ella remarcó, y con cada palabra le pincho con un fuerte dedo en el hombro -Vienes hasta mi casa para pedirme un favor ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pedirlo amablemente!

-¡Te lo pedí amablemente!

-¡Y yo te pedí _amablemente_ que me dijeras por qué necesitas tal favor! Quién sabe para qué propósitos necesitas saber cocinar. El loable arte de la cocina no es para cualquier persona… -espetó con petulancia.

-¡Mujer! ¿Para qué diablos querría aprender a _cocinar_ -¿Por qué le dolía la palabra cada vez que salía de su boca? – más que para hacer algo que se pueda _comer_? ¿Crees que voy a preparar una bomba o algo así?

Chichi le envió una mirada desconfiada.

-Quien sabe -ella dijo, cruzándose a sí misma de brazos.

-¡Arrg! ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las mujeres de este planeta? ¡Están todas locas! -exclamó Vegeta, frustrado.

-Deja de quejarte y contesta simplemente a la pregunta ¿Por qué, precisamente tú, quieres aprender a cocinar?

Esta vez el nerviosismo tomó de sorpresa a Vegeta y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó hasta que sintió que sus orejas eran dos paletas calientes.

Estaba aquí, en la puerta de la casa de su rival más acérrimo, pidiéndole a su esposa a quien siempre le había parecido una urraca sin corazón, que le enseñase a _cocinar_ para así volver a la casa de la que su mujer lo había expulsado. Esto era, lejos, lo más vergonzoso que había hecho jamás.

-¿Es tan importante? -él murmuró, apartando la mirada hacia abajo y al costado.

Chichi no contestó por un buen rato, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes, y de pronto él volvió a sentirse incómodo. Por un segundo desconcertante, Vegeta pensó en lo que debía sentir Kakarotto cada vez que debía enfrentarse a ella. Era irracionalmente imposible, observó. Sus ojos prácticamente te obligaban a escupir la verdad como si físicamente alguien te estuviera dando de empujones en la espalda.

Pero, afortunadamente, Vegeta no era Kakarotto. ¡Él podía aguantar más que un par de miradas furiosas de una mujer que apenas llegaba al metro y medio de altura!

Por su parte, Chichi estaba en un dilema. Si bien, hace años había aceptado a Vegeta como parte de su círculo social, aún no le perdonaba del todo que hubiese intentado matar a su Gokú, a su hijo, y a sus amigos una vez. Desde tiempos inmemorables había sido una mujer de sentimientos intensos; así como amaba con furia, así mismo odiaba con el mismo ardor. Siempre había sido así, y era algo que simplemente no podía controlar. Le había costado _años_ perdonar a Piccoro por haber secuestrado a Gohan, y aunque también sabía que eventualmente perdonaría al sayayín tal como lo hizo con el namekusei, ahora era prácticamente imposible no desconfiar, cuando el guerrero a quien jamás le había interesado ningún menester que no fuera luchar como un poseso, de pronto le pedía que quería aprender de ella ¡Y a cocinar, de todas las cosas! ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Chichi apretó su expresión severa, siguiendo con su implacable evaluación.

Sin embargo, el príncipe había llegado hasta allí para pedirle ayuda a ella, y solo a ella. Chichi conocía solo a tres personas más aparte de sí misma, que habían demostrado gran talento para el arte culinario; La primera era la misma señora Briefs, especialista en dulces y el cerebro detrás de los postres más ricos que Chichi hubiese comido jamás. La pelinegra se preguntó por qué Vegeta no había acudido a ella, ya que vivían en la misma casa, pero supuso que el sayayín tenía sus razones (que pronto se encargaría de sonsacarle, por supuesto). El segundo, sorprendentemente, era Yamcha, y Chichi no tuvo que preguntarse porque Vegeta no había ido con él.

La tercera persona, por último, era su propio padre. No estaba segura si Vegeta alguna vez había intercambiado si quiera una palabra con él, así que mucho menos podía suponer que sabía de su grandioso talento para preparar todo tipo de platillos. Una lástima.

Chichi continuó evaluándolo con la mirada, aún sopesando si debía ayudarle o no. Su carácter rencoroso le impedía ser especialmente desinteresada. Sin embargo, el mismo carácter que no olvidaba, tampoco podía evitar ser sumamente conmovible cuando una situación de necesidad la pillaba volando bajo. Y Vegeta parecía realmente necesitado, por mucho que su contrita expresión se esforzase en parecer lo contrario. A pesar de sus prejuicios, Chichi sabía cuándo estaba delante de un corazón con buenas intenciones, aunque sus acciones dejaran mucho que desear.

-Cuando empieces a entender de qué se trata cocinar, sabrás que no hay nada más importante que entender por qué lo estás haciendo -ella explicó, luego de una larga pausa. Aunque aún tenía el ceño fruncido, su voz sonó sorprendentemente suave. -Así como lo hiciste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. No sabías si quiera usar una sartén, y aun así hiciste un platillo perfectamente funcional. El _por qué_ lo es _todo_.

Vegeta se enfurruñó.

-Mientras se pueda comer es suficiente ¿no? -murmuró. Chichi lo ignoró.

-No me caes bien, Vegeta -informó ella, en su mejor pose de severa ama de casa. -Eres orgulloso, terco, e impulsivo.

-Pues tú tampoco me caes bien a mí -contestó él, con saña. -Eres…

-Y aun así viniste hasta aquí, a pedirme este favor tuyo. –ella lo interrumpió, pinchándolo con aquella mirada oscura.

Vegeta no contestó. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Si no quieres decirme por qué, está bien. Tus asuntos no me interesan. Pero tampoco estoy obligada a ayudarte. -Chichi dijo con voz autoritaria. Cuando Vegeta la miró sorprendido, ella agregó -Ya te lo dije, el por qué, lo es todo. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de cocinar.

Al ver que Vegeta seguía sin contestar, Chichi cerró los ojos tranquilamente y se dio media vuelta, para volver a entrar a casa.

-Bien. Si no necesitas nada más, tengo cosas que hacer. Gokú está por regresar y seguramente tendrá hambre.

Era cierto. El sayayín sintió que la energía de su contrincante se había puesto en marcha, y estaba más cerca, aunque moviéndose lentamente. Seguramente estaba montado en algún vehículo, algo extraño de imaginar, pero no tan raro como para pensar.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, indignado. ¿Qué se creía esta mujer? ¡Negándole la ayuda que necesitaba desesperadamente! ¿Cómo había podido Kakarotto estar con semejante arpía durante tantos años?

Pero ella era la mejor, se recordó furiosamente. A él le constaba, y a todos los demás. ¡Hasta Wiss y Bills habían demostrado su admiración por la cocina de aquella déspota sin corazón! Había luchado contra su orgullo y contra sí mismo para llegar hasta aquí ¡Había casi estrangulado al enano de Krillin para conseguir la información para planear todo! No podía echarse para atrás de ningún modo. Era un plan perfecto y no pensaba dejar que este esperpento de mujer lo arruinara.

-¡Es Bulma!

Al escucharlo, Chichi se detuvo antes de entrar, pero no lo miró, aún dándole la espalda.

Un silencio se instauró entre ellos tan denso, que Vegeta pensó que en cualquier momento le aplastaría si no se movía.

Tomó un profundo suspiro.

-E-es para Bulma -tartamudeó, sintiendo un nuevo calor instaurarse en sus orejas.

Chichi movió lentamente la cabeza y lo miró por sobre su hombro, su ceño intacto aún sobre sus ojos de halcón.

-¿Para Bulma? -ella, sin embargo, sonaba sorprendida.

-Quiero cocinar algo para ella, pero no cualquier cosa. -tomó aire -Quiero hacer su platillo favorito.

Chichi se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo otra vez, y ahora su expresión también era de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó -Bulma tiene la cantidad suficiente de chefs para que le preparen lo que ella quiera.

El sayayín alzó una ceja.

Vegeta sabía que su sentido del romanticismo era casi nulo. Pero ahora, se dio cuenta que Chichi lo dejaba atrás por mucho. No era un rasgo que esperaba de alguien quien lloraba como una magdalena cuando uno de sus hijos se raspaba una rodilla.

-Eso es cierto -espetó Vegeta, obligado a explicarse -Pero ninguno de esos chefs soy _yo_.

-Oh -ella dijo, y el sayayín casi pudo ver como la idea caía sobre su cabeza como una teja. -Entiendo. Pero aun así ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

El sayayín apretó los dientes ¿Por qué rayos quería saber todo? Aunque ella ya le había explicado eso del por qué lo era todo, Vegeta comenzaba a sospechar que lo decía porque simplemente quería saber. Menuda cotilla. Como fuera, ya estaba metido en esto y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

-Bulma está molesta conmigo y me ha echado de casa. Quiero hacerle un regalo que solo _yo_ puedo hacerle. Así podré de una vez por todas volver a mi vida, y a mi entrenamiento en paz.

-¡Y lo dices así como así!

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? -gruñó él, de malhumor -¡Es la verdad!

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste ahora? –exigió saber la humana, mostrando los dientes. Ahora entendía porque Gokú había llegado refunfuñando hace unos días, alegando que Vegeta no había querido entrenar con él en su última visita a la Corporación Cápsula.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que fue mi culpa? –se enervó Vegeta, a su vez, ofendido.

-Tienes que admitir que tienes tus problemas de actitud, Vegeta -señaló Chichi, con disgusto -¿Y encima quieres reconciliarte con Bulma solo para poder volver a tu entrenamiento? ¿Es en serio?

-Bueno... su cámara de gravedad es mucho mejor que cualquier dispositivo que haya probado nunca, ni si quiera cuando trabajaba para Freezer...

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Es un _halago_! -se defendió el sayayín. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¡Estaba orgulloso que su esposa fuera una mujer brillante! ¡Claro que quería volver también por la cámara de gravedad! Ciertamente entrenar por sí mismo en el desierto no era lo mismo. Ya lo había comprobado amargamente durante estos tres días fuera.

Pero, al parecer, eso no fue suficiente para la mujer.

-Si es por eso, no voy a ayudarte ¡Arréglatelas solo!

-¿Eh? ¡No, espera! –el llamó, la molestia siendo eclipsada por algo parecido a la ansiedad cuando vio a Chichi voltearse bruscamente, lista para irse -¡Necesito tu ayuda! -pidió antes de pensarlo bien, pero al menos había logrado que Chichi se detuviera justo cuando su mano tocaba el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. –Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo también por Bulma… Quiero hacer su platillo -Vegeta tropezó con su propias palabras, pero eso no le quitó determinación a su voz -Por favor. ¡Enséñame!

Chichi se lo quedó mirando, atónita por su repentino cambio de actitud. Sinceramente no sabía qué era lo pretendía en realidad Vegeta. No podía imaginarse qué podría haber pasado entre él y Bulma, al punto de verse en la tesitura de acudir a ella. Bulma debía estar _realmente_ furiosa como para que su huraño marido alienígena adicto a las artes marciales se viera en la obligación de prepararle su platillo favorito a modo de disculpa. Era casi para echarse a reír.

Pero Chichi no estaba de humor para reír. No estaba segura en qué se metería si decidía ayudar a Vegeta, pero algo le decía que no sería nada bueno. No tenía absolutamente ninguna razón, excusa, o nada en particular para apoyar tal presentimiento mas que el problema en si mismo de tener que _lidiar_ con alguien como Vegeta. Pero ahí estaba, esa sensación pinchando como un insistente dedo en el costado de su cabeza, advirtiéndole que ella podía meterse en problemas gratuitamente por nada. Pero...

Pero…

Pero le había dicho "Por favor". Se lo había pedido realmente, amablemente y sobretodo _desesperadamente_. No recordaba haber visto jamás al adusto sayayín con una expresión como la que tenía ahora.

Chichi le disparó a Vegeta una mirada fulminante. _¡Argg!_

 _Estos rebeldes sin causa… ¡Siempre armando alboroto!_ , pensó furiosamente, antes de hablar. Respiró profundamente.

-Está bien.

Le tocó el turno a Vegeta de parpadear esta vez.

-¿En serio?

Chichi asintió, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Pero, sólo lo haré con una condición. -ella dijo, levantando un dedo. Vegeta tragó saliva disimuladamente -No quiero ninguna, pero absolutamente NINGUNA queja. Te voy a enseñar a cocinar lo que quieras aprender, pero te advierto que mi estilo de cocina es diferente a cualquiera que hayas visto. No será fácil de manejar. Así que, si quieres seguir adelante, harás lo que yo te diga y cómo te diga sin _ninguna_ queja. ¿Me has entendido bien?

En realidad, no le había entendido, pero Vegeta estaba tan sorprendido de que Chichi hubiese aceptado tan repentinamente que diría que sí a cualquier cosa. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser, de todos modos? Era un sujeto talentoso, fuerte y, por sobretodo, estaba decidido. Podría con lo que sea que esa quisquillosa mujer le pidiera.

Asintió.

-Entendido.

-Bien -dijo Chichi.

-Bien -dijo Vegeta.

Y se quedaron allí mirándose el uno al otro.

Vegeta se movió ligeramente sobre sus talones, esperando. Chichi hizo lo propio, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? -ella dijo, mirándolo con una ceja alzada -¡Entra ya! Empezamos hoy mismo.

Vegeta se sobresaltó.

-¿Hoy?

-¡Pues claro! Mientras antes aprendas, mejor. -Chichi contestó, enviándole una nueva mirada evaluadora -Y Kami sabe qué hay muuuucho trabajo por hacer.

-¡No va a ser hoy! ¡Ni _aquí_! -exclamó Vegeta, escandalizado.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo una cocina perfectamente equipada para…

-¡No voy a cocinar mientras Kakarotto pueda verme!

Chichi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Gokú te vea? Si es porque temes que le contará a Bulma, no lo hará si se lo pides amablem…

-Si conoces a Kakarotto como seguramente sé que lo conoces, no puedes confiar en absoluto que no dirá nada. -Chichi no mostró su desacuerdo -Pero, de todas formas, no es por eso…

-Entonces ¿por qué?

Vegeta le envió una mirada irritada.

-¡Admite que no tienes que saber el porqué de esto! -la acusó, apuntándola con un dedo -¡Simplemente no quiero que Kakarotto se entere! ¿No puedes respetarme ni una razón? ¡Dame un respiro, mujer!

Los labios de Chichi se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron con una inesperada malicia.

-Está bien, está bien. Yo tenía mi condición, es justo que también tengas una, aunque sea una idiotez. -ella se encogió de hombros, ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de Vegeta -Como sea. ¿Donde planeas entonces, que te enseñe a cocinar, si no es en la cocina de tu casa o en la mía?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Pues piénsalo rápido. No tengo tanto tiempo libre para desperdiciar.

Esta vez, fue Vegeta quien esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Ah, si? -él dijo con sarcasmo -¿Hay algún compromiso al que tengas que asistir? ¿Tal vez una cita con el lavavajillas?

Contra todo pronóstico, Chichi se tomó el insulto con calma. En cambio, ella se llevó una mano a la boca, en un delicado gesto de fingida sorpresa.

-Oh, lo siento -ella dijo con falsete -¿Estas apurado por volver a _casa_?

Vegeta rechinó lo dientes. Chichi le dio una sonrisa recia.

-Insultar a tu nueva _maestra_ no es una forma agradable de empezar. Así que te voy a pedir por favor que en un futuro controles tus comentarios. Por si no te habías dado cuenta ya, tengo muy mal carácter, y no me tomo muy bien las malas actitudes.

Ella no tenía que jurarlo, pero Vegeta tenía que admitir que se lo había buscado con lupa. Sin embargo, Chichi no había terminado.

-Así que, como supongo que pasaremos un buen tiempo interactúando, vamos a dejar bien en claro esto AHORA. Desde ya, me hablaras con respeto, yo te contestaré como corresponde, y te aseguro que todo funcionará de maravilla entre nosotros ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Vegeta gruñó.

Chichi se inclinó hacia él, mostrando una oreja.

-¿Perdón? No te escuché.

-Si.

-¿Si, qué?

Vegeta observó sus ojos negros demandantes, inexplicablemente atrayentes e inexplicablemente aterradores. Eran como ver lava avanzando hacia a ti. Algo fascinante de ver, pero que podía quemarte si no te apartabas de su camino.

-Sí, señora -el gruñó, apartando la mirada.

Chichi volvió a su posición, cerró los ojos mientras asentía, satisfecha.

-Bien. -ella dijo –Entonces, ¿Cuál es el platillo que tanto quieres preparar?

Vegeta parpadeó, antes de volver a mirarla.

-Se llama Fugu. Es un pez, y es el favorito de Bulma.

La expresión de Chichi cambió súbitamente. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero algo curioso atravesó su expresión, como si ella de pronto se hubiese paralizado. Vegeta notó el cambio, pero antes de que pensase o comentase algo al respecto, la extraña expresión despareció tan pronto como había llegado. Vio, en cambio, como Chichi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hmmm -ella murmuró casualmente -Así que Fugu... No sé por qué no me extraña, viniendo de Bulma. Siempre fue muy exquisita para algunas cosas. Pero, aun así, pensaba que su comida favorita eran las fresas…

Vegeta se sorprendió que ella estuviera al tanto del dato.

-Pues si -él dijo -¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Chichi esbozó nuevamente aquella sonrisa recia, como si supiera algo que él no.

-De niña, Bulma buscó las esferas del dragón con el propósito de desear una montaña de fresas que nunca acabara. Y tener un novio, claro. Pero creo que eso era lo de menos. -ella informó en tono que no daba a entender si apoyaba la idea o no-Supongo que sus gustos no han cambiado mucho.

Vegeta también estaba al tanto de aquella búsqueda más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Pero para corroborar esa información, él había tenido que ir a la casa de Krillin y obligarlo a escupir todo lo que quería saber.

-No, no lo han hecho. Sigue siendo su postre favorito. -él explicó -Pero su platillo favorito es el Fugu. Estuve averiguando acerca de él. Dicen que es raro, y muy difícil de preparar.

Chichi lo miró, aún con los dedos en la barbilla.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-Algo en el tipo de preparación. Si lo preparas mal, puede llegar a ser muy tóxico.

La mujer asintió.

-El Fugu es un pez complicado, difícil de atrapar y, como bien dijiste, difícil de preparar.

-Pero tú sabes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Y ahora se te ocurre preguntar? -el tono de Chichi era de perplejidad.

-¡No me diste tiempo con tu cháchara!

Chichi suspiró. Vegeta se la quedó mirando tan fijamente, que la terrícola temió que el sayayín desarrollara un estrabismo permanente.

-No me digas que tú no… -el murmuró. No, no podía ser ¡Krillin le había mentido! ¡Maldito pelón mentiroso!

-¿Si sé prepararlo? -Chichi le preguntó, y dejó una pausa en el que Vegeta pareció perder un latido cardiaco, antes de agregar -Claro que se prepararlo -Vegeta pareció volver a la vida -Pero ese no es el problema.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No puedes llegar y preparar Fugu. Tampoco puedo enseñarte, así como así. Es un menú de alto nivel. En muchos lugares hasta necesitas una licencia para manejar ese tipo de manjar. Es un platillo que debe prepararse _perfectamente_. Si no se maneja con el conocimiento adecuado, no sólo puede resultar tóxico para quien lo coma -Chichi advirtió con seriedad -Puede llegar incluso a _matar_ a una persona. –ella lo miró cuidadosamente -¿Aun así quieres intentarlo, Vegeta?

-Haré lo que sea necesario -Fiel a su carácter, Vegeta no se amedrentó.

Chichi lo miró fijamente, antes de asentir.

-Bien. -Luego ella volvió a suspirar - Entonces ¿Cuándo quieres empezar, si no ahora?

Vegeta se esforzó en pensar rápido. Podía sentir cerca a Kakarotto, casi tan cerca que pronto, aunque bajara su ki, no podría ocultar su presencia de él.

-Mañana -él dijo finalmente -encuéntrate conmigo en la Capital del Sur.

Los ojos de su interlocutora se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ni hablar! -se quejó Chichi -¡Eso queda muy lejos! ¿Y por qué diantres quieres que nos encontremos allá? ¿Por qué no en la Capital del Oeste?

-¡No voy a dejar que nadie me vea cocinando! -Vegeta espetó – Agradece que no te pido viajar a la Capital del Este ¡Mientras más lejos de cualquiera de los amigos de Bulma, mejor!

-No me importa ¡No voy a viajar a la Capital del Sur, Vegeta! -se resistió Chichi -¡Me tomará medio día en llegar allí, incluso en avión! Es mucho tiempo desperdiciado, y tengo una casa que mantener en pie.

-Grrr…. ¡Entonces toma contigo a esa cosa amarilla! -él gruñó.

Chichi parpadeó, sin entender.

-¿Cosa amarilla? -preguntó -¿No te estarás refiriendo a la Nube Voladora?

-Esa misma. Tengo entendido que es más rápida que cualquier nave.

Chichi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Primero me dices que no le diga a nadie que quieres tomar clases de cocina. Ahora quieres que viaje dos mil kilómetros a una ciudad a la que no tengo excusa para ir, más que para encontrarme en secreto contigo. -ella rechinó los dientes -Esto, a cualquier espectador ocasional, sonaría más que sospechoso. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

-Es por eso que nadie se va a enterar -espetó Vegeta tercamente -Así no tengo que dar ninguna estúpida explicación al respecto.

-Si no fueras tan orgulloso, no tendrías que dar absolutamente ninguna explicación ¡Y yo no me vería en la obligación de moverme miles de kilómetros solo para enseñarte a cocinar!

-Deja de lloriquear, mujer. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que esa era mi condición. ¡No debe enterarse nadie! Si uno de los amigos de Bulma se entera, seguro irá con el cuento a Kakarotto.

Chichi intentó calmar su respiración. ¡Vaya sujeto! Cualquiera diría que le preocupaba más que Gokú se enterase, que su propia esposa.

Ella resopló.

-Esto suena a que podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado de maneras inimaginables, una peor que otra.

-Tranquila, nadie nos va a descubrir.

-Por Kami… -Chichi se quiso dar una palmada en la frente.

Vegeta no le hizo caso. Kakarotto estaba cada vez más cerca ¡Dioses! Esa cosa en la que iba sí que era lenta. Afortunadamente, para él.

-Bueno, escúchame. Mañana nos encontramos en la mañana después del desayuno. Te voy a avisar donde…

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Cómo me vas a…? -Vegeta dejó caer algo en sus manos. Chichi se dio cuenta que era un teléfono celular -¡NI DE BROMA! -chilló, furibunda.

-Tranquila, estoy como "Contacto 1". Si alguien lo ve, nadie sabrá que soy yo…

-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! -Chichi tenía los pelos de punta, incapaz de creer que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de cómo sonaba todo esto.

-¡Deja de gritar! ¿Cuál es tu problema? El teléfono será útil en caso de cualquier emergencia. No puedo venir aquí y hablarte en persona, tampoco es que puedo enviar a Trunks, porque tampoco sabe…

-¡Vegeta!

-Sólo guárdalo y estate atenta. ¡Estoy dispuesto a darlo todo! ¡Voy a preparar ese maldito platillo! -él juró, mirando al cielo con su ceño fruncido en una solemne declaración de guerra. Chichi lo habría felicitado por tal determinación si no hubiese estado tan escandalizada del rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus circunstancias.

Abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente, pero Vegeta apartó la mirada, mirando hacia el camino que se abría frente a la casa.

-¡Demonios! -chistó en voz baja -Tengo que irme. Kakarotto está cerca.

-¡E-espera! -Chichi lo llamó con el celular en la mano – ¡Vegeta, esto no es una buena idea! Deberíamos pensarlo mejor y…

-Estaré en contacto -dijo Vegeta, antes de elevarse -¡Guárdalo bien!

-¡Vegeta! ¡O-oye, espera! ¡Vegeta! -ella gritó, pero sólo lo vio desaparecer rápidamente hacia el cielo, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Aún con el celular en la mano, Chichi se quedó mirando el cielo con la boca abierta. Cuando había aceptado ayudar al irascible sayayín no había esperado tales implicaciones. Esto definitivamente no iba a ser nada bueno para ella.

Pero, para su desgracia, ya había dado su palabra.

-¡Arg, malditos sayayínes! -gruñó hacia la intemperie. Miró nuevamente el teléfono celular, con el ceño fruncido ¿De dónde lo habría conseguido, de todos modos? Seguramente se lo había dado Trunks, porque de otra manera no se imaginaba como Vegeta lo habría conseguido.

Mientras miraba el aparato, la expresión de Chichi se calmó paulatinamente. La expresión furibunda suavizada rápidamente por un recuerdo lejano, como si estuviese rememorando algo que la emocionaba y la entristecía al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba el dispositivo en sus manos.

No registró cuanto tiempo se quedó así, hasta cuando Gokú la encontró allí parada, sola, delante de la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hey, Chichi! ¡Ya estoy en casa! -el hombre cayó limpiamente sobre sus pies, a unos pasos de ella.

Chichi se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento, subiendo la vista hacia su esposo.

-¡Bienvenido! -ella saludó, caminando hacia él.

-¿Qué hacías parada allí? -él preguntó con curiosidad, y miró hacia ambos lados -¿Hablabas con alguien?

Chichi se tensó.

-¿Hablar con alguien? -ella graznó. Sintió el pequeño celular aún en su mano y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo -¡Oh, si! Yo… yo… ¡Hablaba con una amiga! La mamá de uno de los compañeros de colegio de Goten. Vino de visita y se fue, _ehhm_ , hace poco.

Era una suerte que Gokú esta vez haya venido con la nave hasta casa. Usualmente la dejaría en los campos de sembradío, que daban del lado opuesto del camino, para venir el resto del viaje volando a casa. Y no usaba la Transmisión Instantanea, porque solía darle sustos de muerte, y varias veces habían reñido por ello.

-Ya veo, así que era eso. Me pareció sentir que había alguien más por aquí -Gokú sonrió.

Chichi también sonrió, mientras sentía que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su espalda.

Gokú, sin embargo, pareció notar su estado de ánimo nervioso, así como notaba los pequeños cambios de ki en sus oponentes.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó, mirándola atentamente -Te ves algo agitada. ¿Es por tu amiga?

Chichi se mordió un labio.

-Si, digamos que sí… -contestó lentamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza -No es una persona muy agradable. Pero, vino a pedirme un favor y no pude negarme.

-¿Un favor?

-Nada de qué preocuparse -Chichi ondeó la mano -Al menos eso espero -ella volvió a suspirar, lanzando una mirada al cielo. Cuando volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su marido, se encontró con que este la miraba con una expresión de curiosidad que pudo haber sido calcada a la de Goten. Ella sonrió -No importa ¿Vas a comer? Ve a darte una ducha, mientras preparo la mesa. La cena pronto estará lista.

-¡Eso suena genial! -exclamó Gokú levantando los brazos al cielo, comenzando a caminar a la par de su esposa, mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta de su hogar. Él se desperezó en satisfacción -¡Me muero de hambre!

* * *

-Esto es ridículo.

-Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo –rezongó Vegeta. Chichi lo ignoró.

-Sigo pensando que esto es perder el tiempo. Tiempo valiosísimo que podrías utilizar en comenzar a aprender.

-Mujer, me sorprendes ¡Sigues quitándome las palabras de la boca!

-No sigas rezongando, mira que fuiste tú el que quiso que nos reuniéramos cerca del Centro Comercial. Y ya que estamos aquí, y no tenemos una cocina como Kami manda, tenemos que aprovechar el espacio.

-Pudimos haber ido directo al departamento.

-¡Pues es el lugar más triste y vacío que vi jamás!

-En las fotos no se ve bien, pero tiene una cocina bastante amplia.

Chichi cerró los ojos, haciendo acopio de su paciencia, que no era mucha.

-Vegeta, no me tientes a olvidarme de todo este asunto y dejarte aquí mismo –ella advirtió, tomando un profundo respiro –Cuando me quise duchar esta mañana, el agua estaba helada. Me mojé con té el vestido que planeaba ponerme para salir mientras intentaba que Gokú no hiciese ningún desastre con el desayuno de Goten. No alcancé a secar mi cabello, y viajé mil cuatrocientos dos kilómetros en una nube que no tiene protección, ni calefacción central. -ella recitó - Así que te lo advierto, Vegeta ¡No me provoques!

Vegeta le echó un vistazo. Ella no estaba usando su cheonsgam amarillo usual, sino uno de un agradable color verde pálido con flores blancas en los costados, sin mangas. Un cinturón verde de color más oscuro, pantalones blancos bajo el traje, y unas botas marrones completaban el juego. Su cabello negro, usualmente apretado en un bien arreglado rodete, ahora parecía una especie de ovillo de lana negro que amenazaba con que, en cualquier momento, se liberaría de su prisión en un derrame colosal. Vegeta no pensaba que se veía _mal_ , pero conociendo la manía que tenía la pelinegra por el orden, seguramente para ella debía ser una especie de suplicio ir en "esas pintas", como ella había dicho.

-Ya deja de quejarte, mujer. Ya estamos los dos aquí, y nada podemos hacer si queremos que esto siga adelante.

Si Chichi se estaba quejando de que su mañana soleada no había sido precisamente brillante, Vegeta había refunfuñado de porque tenía que ir a un maldito centro comercial porque, según Chichi, allí encontrarían todo lo que necesitaban para rellenar su "triste y vacío departamento". Vegeta nunca había sido fanático de los humanos, ni a los hobbies humanos, ni a las cosas humanas en general. Para él, venir a un lugar donde todos se reunían y en grandes cantidades era simplemente la forma que había encontrado Chichi para castigarlo por obligarla a moverse del Monte Paoz hacia la Capital del Sur.

-Ni si quiera deberíamos hacer esto…

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! –ella exclamó, con la nariz apuntando al cielo –En casa tengo la cocina mejor equipada en kilómetros a la redonda. Pero nooo… El señor Vegeta no quiere que nadie lo mire. Podríamos haber ido a la ciudad del Oeste, que estaba más cerca y tiene casas más lindas. Pero nooo… ¡El señor Vegeta quería ir aún más lejos! Podríamos haber hecho las cosas más simples. Pero nooo… ¡Al señor Vegeta le _encantan_ las cosas complicadas! –ella terminó gesticulando.

Vegeta se detuvo, manos a los bolsillos, pensándolo un momento.

-No puedo decirte que no me regocijo en los desafíos.

Chichi dejó caer las manos. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

-Eso explica un montón de cosas –ella gruñó.

-Yo ya dejé de quejarme. Sería lindo que hicieses lo mismo por mí.

-¡Sigue provocándome, y te haré ir a buscar un helado gigante a la tienda departamental de niños! –amenazó ella, apuntándolo con un dedo.

Vegeta rodó los ojos. Pero, por si acaso a Chichi le diese por cumplir su amenaza, no dijo nada más. Estar haciendo una larga fila en un mar de críos humanos era lo segundo peor que podría pasarle esta mañana, después de pasearse con un helado gigante por medio centro comercial.

La gente que había empezado a mirarlos mientras ellos discutían, comenzó a dispersarse y a seguir sus caminos cuando ellos reanudaron, al fin, el paso hacia el destino que Chichi había marcado en su agenda.

-De todas formas, no lo entiendo. –ella comentó en un tono más conversacional, luego de un rato –Si tanto te preocupa que Gokú te vea haciendo este "entrenamiento" –ella dijo haciendo de comillas en alusión a un término que seguro Vegeta aceptaría mejor que la palabra "clases" -¿Por qué viajar tan lejos? Si Gokú quiere verte en algún momento, cosa que no dudo porque se aburre muy rápido, te ubicará con su técnica y se tele transportará aquí en menos de lo que te demores en maldecir, y descubrirá todo de todas formas.

Vegeta gruñó.

-Kakarotto no es tan bueno como crees, mujer.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Chichi, repentinamente interesada –Gokú es capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar si se lo propone.

-Es verdad que esa maldita técnica suya le hace bastante bueno en ubicar diferentes presencias, incluso las que están muy lejos. Pero eso no le hace infalible. Si a quien busca no quiere ser encontrado, puede ocultar su energía de él y Kakarotto no podría ubicarlo, aunque se pasase la vida buscando.

-Ah, no me digas ¡Y tú eres buenísimo para ocultar tu energía!

-No tanto como quisiera. Más que mal, soy muy poderoso –dijo Vegeta petulantemente. Chichi puso los ojos en blanco –Pero sí. Puedo ocultar mi energía razonablemente bien. Kakarotto no podrá ubicarme, aunque quisiera. La única forma que podría toparse conmigo, es ubicándote _a ti_.

-¿Eh?

-Pero, mientras tengas una buena excusa para hacer que Kakarotto no venga donde sea que estés, no tendría que toparse conmigo jamás.

Chichi bufó. ¡Otra vez la cara tenía que darla ella! Aunque la mentira le salía bien cuando la ocasión lo requería, la verdad es que ella odiaba mentir: La noche anterior había pasado un susto de muerte cuando Gokú casi había descubierto el aparato móvil que Vegeta le había dado, cuando este se le había adelantado para ir a buscar una toalla de baño adentro del cajón en el que Chichi había decidido esconder temporariamente el aparato. Rápida como un rayo, ella pululó como una furia griega frente a su desconcertado marido, hasta que logró echarlo del armario, gritando cosas como que por qué siempre insistía en sacar de la pila perfectamente doblada de paños _justo_ la que estaba en medio –En serio ¿ _Por qué_? -, y no la que estaba arriba, desordenando su perfecto e impecable orden. Se preguntó cuanto mas tenía que hacer de eso.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Para ser alguien que se jacta de conocerlo bien, hablas como si aún te faltara cosas por conocer de Gokú. Nunca digas nunca cuando se trata de él.

-Sé que está la posibilidad de Kakarotto podría aparecer sin aviso. –Vegeta admitió de mala gana –Pero confío en que podré detectarlo justo a tiempo antes de esconderme.

Chichi se encogió de hombros.

-Buena suerte con eso –dijo. Más que mal, a ella no le cambiaba en nada que Gokú apareciese allí mismo, y descubriese todo en ese mismo momento –Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo. Por mi parte, inventaré las mejores excusas que pueda. O las más aburridas. Kami sabe que si hay algo que asusta más a Gokú que cuando me enojo con él, ese es el aburrimiento.

-No sé si "asustar" sea la palabra adecuada para describir lo que Kakarotto siente cuando te enfadas con él…

Chichi lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Vegeta se tensó cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, sobre todo por la forma en que Chichi ahora lo estaba mirando. En serio ¿Qué tenía esa mujer dentro para lograr mirar de esa forma? ¡Era espeluznante!

-So-sólo quise decir que si te enfadas con él, puedes despertar más curiosidad qué miedo –se excusó rápidamente, nervioso –¡Eso es todo!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. La ingenuidad de la pelinegra no evitó que notara, luego de unos segundos, de lo que Vegeta había estado realmente hablando.

Las aletas de la nariz de Chichi se abrieron en indignación, mientras un furioso color rojo le teñía los mofletes.

¡PLAF!

-¡Auch! –se quejó Vegeta cuando la mujer, sin aviso, le dio una fuerte palmada en un bíceps. -¡Oye, qué te pasa!

-¡Eso te pasa por imprudente! –ella le gritó, roja de vergüenza.

-Soy un sayayín ¡No puedo evitar _notar_ esas cosas!

-¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¡ _Me da_ vergüenza! Sólo quise hacer notar que enfadándote con él no sería realmente efectivo para evitar que te siga y, por ende, encontrarme a mí –se defendió Vegeta. Usualmente no se habría molestado en aclarar sus opiniones, ni mucho menos avergonzarse por ellos, pero podía sentir en estos momentos como la vergüenza de Chichi se traspasaba a él, como si se tratase de una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Argg… sólo… -Chichi gesticuló, masajeándose las sienes - ¿Recuérdame por qué te estoy ayudando, Vegeta?

Par ser honesto, Vegeta no estaba exactamente seguro de por qué Chichi le estaba ayudando. Había dejado muy en claro que él no le simpatizaba mucho, pero aun así ella estaba aquí, caminando hacia la tienda departamental de casa y jardín que ella previamente había indicado, para luego enseñarle a cocinar. Cualquiera sea la razón por la que la pelinegra había decidido finalmente ayudarlo, escapaban completamente de su conocimiento.

Afortunadamente, Chichi no creyó necesario que él contestase, porque siguió caminando a paso raudo, aun con un leve tinte sonrosado en las mejillas, y Vegeta tuvo que apurarse para no quedarse atrás, sino quería perderse en un mar de plebeyos humanos, para nunca más ser encontrado.

Por primera vez en el día, el sayayín sintió la incomodidad de la camisa azul manga corta que le había empacado su hijo, y los pantalones claros de tela que terminaban en sus zapatillas deportivas. Si seguía tocando los puntos de Chichi, se recordó, váyase a saber cuánto más tardaría en volver a casa, a su traje de entrenamiento, y a su vida normal. Él debería ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía. Si bien Chichi no era una humana común y corriente, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Y las mujeres, volvió a recordarse, estaban todas locas.

Aún, él no podía evitar tentar a la suerte. Jugar con Chichi, era jugar con el peligro. Y todo el mundo sabía lo temerario que podía ser. Además, la mujer le simpatizaba tan poco como ella le simpatizaba a él. Insultarla de vez en cuando le servía para calmar su estrés.

 _No seas idiota ¿Quieres?_ , pidió una voz en su cabeza, con cansancio. Esa misma voz que solía ignorar olímpicamente en los momentos más críticos. Para variar, ya era hora de escucharla, aunque fuera una vez.

Haciendo una mueca, Vegeta siguió a Chichi en silencio, hasta que esta se detuvo en una enorme puerta de vidrio abierta de par en par. Más allá, una enorme estancia, con un techo semi-transparente que se perdía varios metros más arriba, dejaba entrar la pálida luz del sol del exterior.

-Aquí es –dijo la pelinegra –Aquí encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos. –ella lo miró - ¿Estás listo?

Vegeta cerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad pura.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mujer? –él dijo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, que brillaron un fiero fulgor de determinación – _Siempre_ estoy listo.

* * *

No había estado para nada listo.

Chichi lo había paseado por innumerables stands mostrándole, lo que a Vegeta le pareció, todas las cocinas existentes, habidas y por haber, de lo que parecía ser de TODO el maldito planeta. Mientras estaban en eso, ella fue indicándole los diferentes tipos de ollas, utensilios de cocina, cubiertos, tipos de horno, tipos de hornallas, platos, vasos, y un sinnúmero de accesorios de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños, cuyos usos Vegeta intentó furiosamente grabar en su memoria, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Pero eso no fue todo. Una vez que compraron lo que necesitaron, fueron a la enorme tienda de alimentos que estaba en el edificio principal, y una vez allí, recorrieron cada una de las estanterías divididas por categorías de productos, desde los lácteos, alimentos de origen cárnico, embutidos, conservas, cereales, pastas, harinas, y aceites, y los diferentes tipos condimentos –donde se detuvieron más de la cuenta, porque justo habían dado con una pequeña charla acerca de los condimentos provenientes del Este del continente, que lo impartía un señor pelado y barbón, con una prominente panza. Vegeta lo escuchó intentando entender lo que aquel hombre decía, mientras que Chichi le susurraba al oído todas las explicaciones pertinentes, pero con cada explicación, sus dudas parecían multiplicarse por diez. Luego, pasaron a los estantes de los licores, algo que a Vegeta le había sorprendido mucho.

El sayayín recorrió con la mirada el sinnúmero de botellas multicolores que se apilaban en un ordenado entramado sobre las repisas, mientras Chichi le explicaba que algunos de ellos se podían utilizar para condimentar diferentes alimentos, sobretodo las carnes.

-No sabía que los humanos tenían semejante cantidad alcohol. –había comentado.

-¿No compran alcohol en la Corporación Cápsula? –Aunque Chichi reprobaba cualquier bebida de abuso, le llamó la atención de que Vegeta parecía genuinamente sorprendido, como si nunca hubiese visto tanto volumen etílico junto. Había asumido que en la Corporación se bebería regularmente, con la cantidad de fiestas que impartían.

-No mucho –contestó Vegeta.

-Ya veo. –dijo Chichi. Luego de una pausa, se atrevió a preguntar -¿Y allá afuera?

-¿Allá afuera?

-Digo, cuando estabas en el espacio. O en tu planeta ¿No se bebía algún tipo de licor?

Chichi quería saber. Desde que se había enterado del origen alienígena de su esposo, siempre había tenido secretamente la curiosidad de saber del lugar del que venía. Pero, naturalmente, Gokú no podía decirle mucho porque no recordaba absolutamente nada de su planeta natal y, para el expediente, él se consideraba de pies a cabeza un terrícola, y nunca había demostrado demasiado interés en sus orígenes extraterrestres.

Por otro lado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Vegeta al respecto, hasta ahora. Nunca habían sido precisamente amigos. La oportunidad era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque Chichi sabía que en realidad estaba pensando.

-En el planeta Vegita, mi planeta natal (y el de Kakarotto) se bebía vino de alguno que otro tipo de fruta fermentada. No eran muchas las frutas que podían fermentarse allí, y algunas veces podían pasar años entre una cosecha y otra. El suelo no era muy bueno para plantar casi nada. La vegetación en el planeta Vegita, valga la ironía, no era tan abundante como aquí en la Tierra -él contó, cruzándose de brazos -Luego, en el espacio, en los diferentes planetas que visité tenían cada uno sus diferentes tipos de alcohol o algún otro brebaje con similar efecto, pero nunca me interesé mucho por saber. Nunca fui muy asiduo a ese tipo de bebidas -Vegeta se encogió de hombros -Pero creo que jamás vi en ninguno tal abundancia, ni tantos tipos como he visto aquí. -él le envió una mirada divertida -Eso explica _muchas cosa_ s de ustedes los humanos.

Chichi contestó una risita nerviosa. Supuso que era suficiente intercambio cultural, por el momento, ahora que sabía que la humanidad era probablemente la raza más alcohólica que el sayayín había visto.

Terminaron con la parte de las bebidas, y pasaron a las frutas y verduras. Allí había más variedad, si aquello era posible, de lo que Vegeta jamás había esperado, y no supo si sorprenderse u horrorizarse de tal cantidad de tipos y abundancia. Estos humanos sí que sabían alimentarse bien, se asombró. Con razón estaban todos gordos.

Y así siguieron, deteniéndose en cada cosa nueva o que Chichi considerase pertinente, y llevando todo lo que necesitaron conveniente. O más bien, lo que _ella_ había considerado conveniente, lo cual significaba una cantidad industrial de alimentos, sartenes, especias, utensilios y otras cosas que el sayayín había visto pasar y había olvidado en el acto. No creía haberla visto alguna vez tan entusiasmada con algo.

Ya había pasado mediodía cuando Vegeta se encontró a sí mismo sentado en una banqueta, mareado, hambriento y extrañamente cansado. Recién cuando se sentaron a comer en uno de los tantos restaurantes del patio superior, su humor pareció calmarse y su cabeza dejó de bombear como si un pistón estuviera clavándose una y otra vez en su cerebro.

Mientras amontonaba una montaña de platos y fuentes sucias, Vegeta se dedicó a reponer energía con entusiasmo animal. A su lado, aunque algo apartada del alboroto, Chichi ojeaba en silencio una revista de cocina que había comprado en la caja. De vez en cuando, daba uno que otro bocado a su plato a medio comer, demasiado concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo.

Usualmente no haría tal cosa cuando estuviera sentada en una mesa. Para Chichi, sentarse a comer era un ritual sagrado, casi igual de importante que cocinar, donde se debían cumplir todas las pautas, y le irritaba enormemente cuando la gente llevaba aparatos, libros, o _revistas_ cuando iban a la mesa, no importaba si estaba en casa o en un espacio público.

Pero, obviamente, este caso podía considerarse una excepción. No es que no quisiese _compartir_ un momento con Vegeta -aunque ella hubiese preferido hacer un montón de otras cosas antes que eso -, pero su experiencia tratando con sayayínes le decía que no tendrían demasiada conversación de todos modos mientras dicho sayayín estuviese satisfaciendo su apetito. Una cosa de fisiología, supuso. Además, no estaban de paseo ni compartían un momento familiar y, por cómo había ido la mañana, presentía que tampoco tendrían demasiado tiempo de sobremesa. Ellos pronto debían seguir.

Y siguieron.

El humor de Vegeta empeoraba con el paso de las horas en que estuvo atrapado en aquel centro infernal, su dolor de cabeza aumentaba su intensidad con cada dato, explicación u aparato que debía aprender, y con cada charla expositiva de un invento de tal aumentaban sus ganas de hacer volar todo el complejo.

-¿Por qué rayos debo aprender todo esto? -él se quejó, mientras tomaba de su muy abultado carro doble un utensilio al azar. -Sólo quiero preparar un platillo ¡Uno solo! ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar de un nuevo invento que bate huevos? ¡El Fugu ni si quiera lleva huevos!

-No te iba a hacer mal saberlo. -dijo Chichi con indiferencia -¿Qué fue lo que hablamos acerca de las quejas?

-No es una queja, es una observación efusiva -la corrigió Vegeta.

\- Me pediste que te enseñase a cocinar Fugu. Y para preparar Fugu, debes saber cocinar, y para saber cocinar ¡Tienes que aprender todo lo que puedas!

-Tampoco es que quiero ser un chef profesional -gruñó Vegeta.

-Bueno, es una lástima que solo un chef profesional pueda preparar Fugu. -ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, una mirada de ligera decepción dispersándose hacia él -Comienzo a pensar que no sabes exactamente las dimensiones de la empresa en la que te has embarcado. No elegiste un platillo fácil, Vegeta, pensé que estabas al tanto.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy al tanto! -rebatió él, blandiendo el utensilio que tenía en la mano -¡Es sólo que no sé porque tienes que arrastrarme por todo el maldito lugar y atiborrarme de un montón de cosas que no entiendo!

-Es sólo por ahora. Más adelante te darás cuenta que puedes usar un dato que parecía insignificante en algo que podría cambiar por completo un platillo. Nunca subestimes el poder de la información. No solo la práctica te hace un buen cocinero. La información es poder. Piénsalo –ella continuó –No solo es hacer un par de movimientos, o seguir estrictamente una receta. Hazle caso a tu maestra, Vegeta. Mientras más sepas, mejor te desenvolverás. ¡Y podrás inventar algo por ti mismo que Bulma no verá venir!

Y aunque Vegeta se había preguntado si ella no le estaba mintiendo descaradamente porque sólo quería seguir de compras, se obligó a repasar las palabras de la mujer.

Vegeta ya había pensado que Chichi estaba algo obsesionada con la cocina, pero esta tarde había despejado todas sus dudas. Ella hablaba y se envolvía en el mundo de la cocina, los alimentos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, como si no existiera nada más importante ni más interesante para ella en el mundo. Excepto, claro, los estudios de sus hijos de los cuales, tenía que agradecer, nunca sacó a tema. Pero ni si quiera ellos parecían tomar su debida importancia cuando ella comenzaba a hablar de cocinar. Su forma de hablar, de pronto le recordaron a... bueno, a _él mismo_. Ella parecía igual de atrapada con el arte culinario, así como Vegeta lo estaba con el arte de las peleas.

Así que, viéndolo de ese modo Vegeta podría llegar a entender su línea de razonamiento y el porqué ella estaba haciendo todo esto, si es que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Cualquier peleador de alto nivel te diría que una pelea no sólo consistía en intercambiar puños y patadas, al igual que la fuerza y la velocidad tampoco eran los que necesariamente definían el curso de una batalla. Un enfrentamiento estaba compuesto de cientos, miles de detalles más, mientras más rica fuera la experiencia del luchador; mientras más supiera, más probabilidades habría de obtener la victoria. La información, la creatividad, y la inteligencia, hacían el mejor guerrero de todos.

Así que sí, de ser parecido, Chichi estaba efectivamente en lo correcto. La información _era_ poder.

Entendiendo el paralelismo y al fin lo que Chichi intentaba enseñarle, el ánimo de Vegeta se apaciguó. Aunque su orgullo, como siempre, no amainó.

Chasqueó la lengua, apartando la mirada.

-Como sea -murmuró, y viendo que aún tenía el objeto en la mano y preguntó -¿Y para qué rayos es esto? -Vegeta lo miró despectivamente, examinándolo. Era como una cuchara gigante con agujeros.

-Es un escurridor -dijo Chichi, frunciendo el ceño -Sirve para escurrir lo que sea que estés cocinando en agua o aceite. Ya te lo he explicado. -ella le hizo una señal de que siguieran andando -Trata de prestar más atención. Ya verás que más de una cosa te será muy útil de aquí en adelante. Kami sabe que será un buen trecho.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de seguirla.

-Estas disfrutando esto ¿No es verdad?

-Como si fuera navidad.

-¡Maldita bruja!

* * *

Para el término del día, Vegeta se encontró en el pequeño departamento, tirado en la cama simple de una de las dos habitaciones del lugar, intentando que sus palpitantes sienes se calmasen. Sentía que la cabeza le pesaba como si llevase un casco de hierro del que no podía deshacerse, y que solo se dilataba con el ruido nocturno de la ciudad. El de pronto quería volver al Páramo en el que había estado esos últimos tres días, aunque a cambio tuviese que dormir en una oscura cueva, sobre el duro y frío suelo rocoso.

Chichi y él habían guardado todas las cosas en cuatro grandes bolsones y las habían cargado –o más bien, _él_ lo había hecho –hasta el departamento temporal que Vegeta había alquilado. Cuando Chichi le preguntó que cómo era que lo había conseguido, él se había limitado a sonreír misteriosamente y a informarle que él era hombre de recursos, y que él tenía sus métodos.

-No mataste a nadie ¿verdad? –preguntó Chichi con cautela.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –chilló. Entonces, Vegeta tuvo que contarle que tenía una tarjeta propia de crédito y que recibía una dieta todos los meses.

Chichi alzó una ceja ante esto.

-Eso significa que … ¿Trabajas?

-Algunas veces, para Bulma –Vegeta admitió ante la mirada atónita de Chichi.

-Vaya, ¡Eso es nuevo! ¿Y de q-

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-De acuerdo, vale, no me cuentes. –ella rezongó, de mala gana -Mientras no hayas conseguido el departamento extorsionando a un pobre jubilado –ella había mirado el departamento penumbroso, el tapizado floreado, y casi vacío a excepción de un sofá, una mesita de centro, y la cama de la otra habitación que había visto en su camino al baño –, y no sea un trato extraño entre ustedes que yo no tenga que escuchar, por mi está bien.

La verdad es que Chichi si sabía que Vegeta trabajaba algunas veces para Bulma, porque Bulma misma le había contado en una ocasión, aunque ella no le había creído mucho –después de todo, había tenido años instando a Gokú a que hiciera lo mismo, con resultados variables -. Pero ahora que Vegeta se lo había confirmado, quería saber que tenía para decir al respecto. _Bueno_ , pensó, _no es que alguna vez no podré sacárselo_. Ella se encogió de hombros, dando por zanjado el tema. Por ahora.

Luego, ellos habían acomodado todo y quedaron de acuerdo en que se verían mañana. Chichi le mandaría un mensaje a qué hora se reunirían. Más que mal, ella aún tenía las riendas de su casa en su haber.

Cuando la terrícola se fue –y Vegeta la sintió subir hacia la azotea del edificio para llamar a la Nube Voladora -, un silencio absoluto se instauró en el ambiente dando, al fin, el termino del dia.

Había sido un dia... Interesante. Y horrible. Y largo. Y _horrible_. Vegeta no podía creer que al fin hubiese terminado.

Mirando al cielo raso con los ojos semicerrados, él pensó que jamás se había sentido tan agotado, incluso desde aquella vez que había peleado con Majin Boo. Pero lo peor, era que tenía la certeza de que este no era un cansancio físico -más que mal, solo había estado caminando durante todo el día algo que, viéndolo objetivamente, era insignificante al lado de sus duros entrenamientos- sino que, el cansancio era mental. Por muy decidido que él hubiese estado, nada se comparaba a estar inmerso de lleno en este extraño proyecto que, para colmo, él mismo había ideado. Estaba literalmente en medio de un territorio que le era completamente desconocido, y no por primera vez en el día, se preguntó si no habría subestimado la envergadura de tal empresa. O sobrestimado. Él podría perfectamente olvidarse de todo, ir a casa y obligar a Bulma acéptarlo nuevamente.

Vegeta cerró los ojos.

Pero no lo haría. Hacerlo de la manera fácil sólo demostraría su ineptitud para resolver sus problemas y, por supuesto, tampoco lo eximía de que no se repitiesen en un futuro. Había una gran diferencia entre resolver un problema y hacer las cosas bien. Y una sola te garantizaba la verdadera solución. Él sabía cuál opción prefería.

A parte, la mujer de Kakarotto había demostrado ser una mujer más que competente, aunque había estado cerca de molerle el cerebro de tanta información. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante es que, a pesar que había dudado seriamente de su equilibrio mental, ella parecía saber a la perfección su negocio y con eso bastaba.

Vegeta volvió a abrir los ojos y frunció el ceño.

 _Voy a hacer esto_. Nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo. Como su nombre era Vegeta, iba a lograr lo que se había propuesto. No importaba lo que aquella mujer le propusiera, él superaría cualquier prueba que ella le pusiera en frente, y lo haría perfecto, como todo lo que hacía. No era la primera vez, de todos modos, que estaría bajo la tutela de un maestro con serios problemas de personalidad.

Lo lograría ¡Aunque se quedase calvo en el intento!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** ¡Perdón por el retraso! Había esperado publicar el fin de semana anterior, pero directamente no pude ni tocar la compu :( ¡Pero ya está aquí! Directo del horno, así que espero que les guste. Por supuesto sus comentarios/criticas/ánimos/tomatazos siempre son bien recibidos ¡Son el motor de este fic! ¡El dulce de leche de los alfajores de chocolate! Sin ustedes, esta historia no existiría ¡Así que, muchas gracias! Yo sé que es una consigna un poco fuera de lo común. Hasta he pensado que quizá en la descripción no tuve que haber puesto la categoría Romance, sino mas bien un Friendship, porque esta historia había sido pensada en un principio como un conjunto de drabbles de Vegeta y Chichi, donde sólo serían ellos dos, sólo charlando de si mismos, de sus relaciones, de sus peleas y, en general, de la vida, mientras cocinan XD Pero, afortunadamente (?) las historias suelen tener vida propia y muchas veces llegan más allá de lo que uno tenía planeado originalmente. Yo misma no me esperaba que estos dos fueran _tan_ graciosos juntos. A lo que voy, es que lo que pretendo en este fic es mostrar lo que pueden aprender el uno del otro ,y que les permita ser no solo mejores personas (al menos, mejores de lo que sus miserables personalidades les permitan, jajaja), sino que también mejores cónyuges con sus respectivas parejas. Por lo mismo, sé que originalmente dije que iban a ser cuatro capítulos, pero ya estoy en el cuarto, casi desarrollando el quinto, y creo que hasta va a llegar al sexto para completar. Y, como ven, son capítulos laaargos, así que ¡No me maten! Aunque, como siempre, las criticas y tomatazos (con amor) son mas que apreciados ¡Permiten avanzar con la historia, asi que no sean tacaños! XD

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo en donde aparentemente es Chichi la que las lleva de ganar y... puede que hasta la odien un poquito, pero no se agiten ¡Todo tiene una razón de ser!

¡Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 **Fugu para el alma.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

 **En el que Chichi muestra sus dotes de maestra.**

...

Vegeta tuvo que admitir que quizá había sido un poco apresurado arriesgar la indemnidad de su cabello, cuando había decidido tan apasionadamente que haría esto, el día anterior. Si bien, el _día anterior_ había sido casi un suplicio para él, las compras de los víveres y de todo lo demás, habían sido un paseo por un campo de flores en comparación a lo que siguió después.

Vegeta sinceramente no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sería de él en adelante, más que lo que su destrozada psique le sugería, lo cual era una muy mala idea de hacer, cuando él sólo quería estallar en una esfera gigante de colosal energía, o simplemente estallar en llanto. Lo que viniera primero. Entonces, el sayayín tuvo que pensar en sus opciones; él podía terminar con esto. Él podía darse media vuelta y salir a matar a algunos animales salvajes para calmarse. Él podía ir donde Kakarotto, y golpear su cara con todas sus fuerzas, sólo por placer. Él podía darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana, hasta que perdiese el sentido.

Él podía decirle amablemente a _esa arpía_ que simplemente no podía cocinar, y que podía meterse su omelette donde el sol no llegaba.

Porque nadie, nadie, ni si quiera el idiota de Kakarotto, había puesto a prueba su temple como Son Chichi lo había hecho, y lo decía como un curtido ex –villano insensible destructor de planetas. Definitivamente era un misterio cómo las fuerzas malignas podían alcanzar las formas más insospechadas, incluso albergarse fácilmente en alguien tan pequeñito. Definitivamente un misterio.

Chichi siempre la había parecido a Vegeta una mujer prepotente, irracional, algo insignificante, en honor a la verdad, a pesar de su fuerte carácter que no parecía tener un objetivo claro, más que hacer miserable la vida de todo ser viviente que se le acercara a menos de cinco pies. Acudir a ella, en un principio, había sonado a una idea que su instinto le advertía que no saldría indemne.

No le había extrañado en absoluto que Kakarotto huyera de ella cada vez a la más mínima oportunidad, sino más bien le sorprendía _volviera_ con ella eventualmente. Tampoco sabía cómo es que Bulma la estimaba tanto como su amiga –en opinión de Vegeta, ella dos no tenían nada en común –y como en los momentos más insospechados, se ponía de acuerdo con ella. Incluso un guerrero como Piccolo parecía haber caído bajo su yugo retorcido. Nada de eso había tenido sentido para él, pero él lo había aceptado con el tiempo. O más bien, había aprendido a ignorarlo. La presencia de esa mujer nunca había incidido en su vida más que para unas cuantas comidas deliciosas que, a pesar suyo, eran una maravilla. Y ese había sido el punto: De haberlo hecho, él habría pensado que alguien que cocinaba tan, pero tan bien, no podía ser alguien tan _malo_.

De hecho, el día de las compras, Vegeta casi había pensado que la compañía de Chichi no había sido _tan_ mala… Sí, ella se había comportado demandante, de la misma forma que él había esperado que sería, pero había sido paciente, dentro de todo, y había sido generosa a la hora de las explicaciones. Tenía que serlo, supuso. Cualquiera que pasara más de unas cuantas horas con Kakarotto tenía que tener _algún_ grado de paciencia para soportar la ingenua personalidad del insecto y su incesante parloteo, y no enloquecer en el proceso.

Vegeta había pensado que Chichi hasta había sido… _simpática_. En cierto modo. Nada muy acentuado al punto de avergonzarlo, ni nada demasiado desinteresado, como para hacerle dudar de su intención de ayudarlo. Y entonces pensó que todo esto no tendría por qué ir tan mal.

Como se había equivocado.

Era la mañana del quinto día que pasaba fuera de su casa, cuando la mujer se presentó muy temprano en la puerta de su hogar temporal, con una expresión que prometía dolor y sudor. Eso, sin embargo, no lo había amedrentado. Por muy extraña que pareciera la idea, sobretodo viniendo de una mujer a la que podría quebrar como a un palito si así lo quisiera, Vegeta no pudo evitar que cierta emoción hiciera temblar hasta la más fina de sus fibras. Era un desafío, después de todo. Y su mente y su cuerpo, siempre ávidos de aprender, temblaron de expectación.

Vegeta tenía que admitir que en el fondo también sentía curiosidad de saber cómo aquella mujer lograría que él, un guerrero que solo vivía para la batalla -y ocasionalmente para ser padre y esposo -, hiciera un platillo que, con suerte, no mataría a su esposa al primer bocado. Estaba algo intrigado. Y, tal cual se lo había prometido a sí mismo la noche anterior, estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera. Él era fuerte, hábil, talentoso…

-¡YA BASTA! –el grito de Chichi irrumpió en su oído medio, en el departamento y seguramente hasta en el edificio entero, cuando el sexto huevo se deshacía entre las manos del sayayín como una pompa de jabón –Tal cual lo imaginaba -ella gruñó, con disgusto. –Eres un desastre.

Como buen comensal, Vegeta podía reconocer la mayoría de los platillos, incluso lo que tenían nombres complicados. Incluso podía reconocer a la perfección los ingredientes con los que estaban hechos, y hasta el condimento más sutil, todo gracias a su extraordinario sentido del olfato y su más que entrenado paladar. Pero nada de eso parecía haber impresionado a Chichi, menos cuando vio que el príncipe no podía cascar ni si quiera un huevo correctamente.

-¡¿Y yo porqué tengo que hacer esto?! –espetó Vegeta a su vez, su delantal de cocina con vuelos que Chichi le había obligado a llevar, se levantó como un vestido de lo rápido que el sayayín se había volteado –Ni si quiera debería estar haciendo esto ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Fugu!

-Claro que no –ella dijo, manos a las caderas, envestida en su propio delantal blanco con vuelos –Sólo quería ver cómo te manejabas con lo más básico, y al parecer no me equivoqué. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a cocinar, cuando todo lo que tocas lo rompes?

-¡Es que no me das tiempo!

-No voy a esperar a que gastes una docena de huevos perfectamente buenos cuando ya veo que nos eres capaz de manejarlos, Vegeta. Si no eres capaz de manejar esto, mucho menos podrás manejar un platillo más complicado.

Vegeta tenía que admitir que ella tenía un punto, pero él no se había esperado que lo primero que le pediría, seria cascar un huevo para demostrar su capacidad. ¡Era indignante!

-Entonces, dejemos de lado esto ¡Y enséñame a hacer Fugu!

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? Si no puedes controlar tu pulso a la hora de romper la fina cascara de un huevo, no puedo esperar que trabajes con la delicada carne del Fugu. Tienes que ir por partes… Ven, déjame enseñarte –ella se acercó, y tomó uno de los blancos huevos que estaban sobre una bandeja –Tu problema no es que tienes mucha fuerza. Tu problema es que no sabes _agarrarlos_...

-¿Hay una técnica para _agarrar_ un huevo? –él preguntó, despectivamente. Soltó una risita sarcástica –Ahora entiendo todo...

-Oh, cállate, Vegeta. No soy yo quien los _rompe_. –La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció y le envió una mirada fulminante, pero Chichi lo ignoró –Ahora, mira –tomó uno entre dos dedos, y lo enderezó, el vértice tocando su índice y la base su pulgar. -¿Ves? Tienes que sostenerlo así, de la parte más firme. Por mucho que aprietes, no se romperá. Toma, inténtalo.

Vegeta miró con desconfianza el impoluto óvalo que Chichi depositó en la palma de su mano.

-No creas, mujer. Tengo _mucha_ fuerza...

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Está bien, está bien –Vegeta lo tomó tal cual había visto hacer a Chichi, entre su pulgar e índice, esperando que en cualquier momento el maldito huevo estallara como una bomba. Pero, los segundos pasaron y, para su sorpresa, el huevo siguió en su forma natural, intacto entre sus dedos.

Vegeta se quedó mirándolo, con asombro. Luego, solo por curiosidad, se atrevió a apretar un poco.

Nada pasó.

-¡Carajo! –él exclamó, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si de pronto hubiese descubierto que le había crecido una tercera mano. -¡Es cierto, no se rompe! –el apretó más -¡No puedo creerlo! –volvió a exclamar, cuando el huevo siguió intacto. Y siguió apretando, la maravilla de que un huevo permaneciera fiel a su forma, de pronto transformándose en una especie de reto de fuerza.

Chichi, por su parte, sonrió triunfante.

-¿Ves? Cuando usas la técnica adecuada, puedes hacer cualquier co... ¡VEGETA! -chilló, cuando el sayayín finalmente logró su cometido, y el óvalo se rompió entre sus dedos.

Aunque no había sido en un espectacular estallido -apenas un boquete en el costado -, Vegeta sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho. Al menos, hasta que Chichi le dio un golpe en la nuca con un paño de cocina.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -se quejó. Chichi casi lo golpea de vuelta al escucharlo.

-En serio, ¿Por qué a los sayayines les gusta tanto destruir cosas? ¡Se supone que no debes esforzarte para romperlo, idiota! Ahora, limpia eso, e inténtalo de nuevo –ella ordenó, enojada.

Así, Vegeta gastó dos docenas de huevos, una mañana completa, y la indemnidad de sus nervios, antes de lograr por completo quebrar uno, sin que se deshiciese en sus manos por arte de magia. Porque una cosa había sido poder sostener un huevo, y otra completamente diferente era llevar su contenido a un bol, pero lo había hecho finalmente.

Mirando el bol lleno de claras y yemas, Vegeta se preguntó qué harían ahora.

-Ahora, –Chichi dijo, en su mejor pose de ama de casa -Vas a hacer un omelette.

-¿Qué? -parpadeó el príncipe.

-Ya me oíste. No pensaste que desperdiciaríamos toda esta comida ¿O sí? -ella preguntó, alzando una ceja. -Además, ¿No quisiste prepararle uno al señor Whis en una ocasión?

Vegeta se sobresaltó, repentinamente avergonzado.

-¡¿Y-y tú cómo rayos te sabes de eso?!

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Claro que sí! -él espetó tan fuerte, que Chichi casi sintió un viento en su cara -¡¿Bulma te contó, no es así?!

-¿Y que si ella lo hizo? -ella preguntó como si nada. Vegeta casi se atragantó.

-¡¿Has estado hablando con Bulma?! -el hombre enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo -¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Primero que nada, no me grites, Vegeta – ella lo regañó - ¡Estoy justo frente tuyo y no estoy sorda! Segundo, no he estado hablando con Bulma y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no tendría nada de malo. –Chichi frunció, antes de agregar -Pero, si tanto te importa saber; No, no fue ella quien me contó. Fue Gokú.

-¿Kakarotto? -preguntó Vegeta, incrédulo. - ¡Pero él ni si quiera estaba allí! -Casi prefería que hubiese sido Bulma la que le hubiese comentado el incidente… O quizá _si_ lo había hecho. Vegeta abrió mucho los ojos cuando una idea vino a su mente.

-Y antes de que te armes alguna historia extraña en tu cabeza -Chichi interrumpió sus pensamientos, con voz aburrida -Bulma no fue quien se lo contó a Gokú. Fue el mismo señor Whis. Pero eso es lo de menos -ella dijo, antes de que Vegeta abriera la boca para despotricar contra todos y todo -Ahora que sabes cómo romper huevos adecuadamente, quiero saber que pretendías hacer aquella vez...

Vegeta gruñó.

-No voy a hacer un omelette. Ya aprendí manejar esos malditos huevos ¡Enséname a hacer Fugu!

Chichi rodó los ojos, antes de enfrentarse a la mirada del hombre.

-¿Qué _parte_ no entendiste de que iríamos por _partes_ , Vegeta? –ella lo pinchó con un dedo –Ya te lo dije, no elegiste un platillo fácil y no puedo enseñarte así como así. _Evidentemente_. –ella agregó, enviándole una mirada de arriba abajo, como si estuviese evaluando a un esperpento. Vegeta abrió la boca, ofendido –Iremos por etapas ¿No es así como entrenas, de todos modos? ¿Aprendes una técnica sencilla, para luego ir a una más complicada?

-No necesariamente –se cruzó de brazos Vegeta, en un gesto terco –Algunas veces para avanzar rápido, sólo tienes que arriesgarte en el nivel más alto, y esperar lo mejor.

-Puede ser. Pero muchas veces eso no trae buenos resultados.

-Para mí sí. Todo lo que he logrado es porque he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar cualquier desafío que se me presente, sin pensar lo alto o difícil que pueda llegar a ser.

-¿Puedes hablar por todos los aspectos de tu vida?

-Claro que sí.

Chichi se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, quizá ese es el problema.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál problema?

-Estas asumiendo que lo que importa es el resultado final.

-¿No es así?

-Ya viste que no -ella frunció a su vez, e indicó el bol lleno de huevos crudos –Aquí eso no funcionará. Tienes que dejar de pensar como un luchador -ella le dio unos golpecitos en la frente, antes de que el sayayín pudiera evitarlo -Cuando cocinas no sólo importa el resultado final, sino que también todo lo que hay en medio. Si aprendiste a quebrar un montón de huevos, entonces tendrás que cocinarlos. Tienes que hacer algo con _todo_. Con lo que lograste que haya salido bien, y con lo que haya salido mal. No puedes llegar y lanzarte a una tarea sin hacerte cargo de las consecuencias.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. De pronto, sin razón, él pensó en Bulma. Bufó, su malhumor saliendo a flote nuevamente ante el recuerdo.

-Si me preocupara por eso, tendría miedo todo el tiempo de mejorar. –dijo, irritado.

-Eso es cierto. –Chichi asintió –Pero no es eso a lo que voy. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que aprender es un proceso, sobretodo cuando se trata de cocinar. No hay un solo resultado, sino que puede haber muchos y tienes que lidiar con cada uno de ellos. Nunca supe de alguien que pudiese mejorar de la noche a la mañana, no sin consecuencias.

-Claro que no –Vegeta apuntilló –Pero hay veces que pasas cosas que sí te hacen cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Y _mejoras_. Y el resultado final compensa cualquier consecuencia que pudo haber generado en el camino.

-¿Cómo qué?

Vegeta abrió la boca, pero se detuvo, como si se hubiese arrepentido a último momento de lo que iba a decir.

-Eso no importa –él rumió –Eso es personal. Tú deberías saberlo.

Chichi se lo quedó mirando, en silencio. Vegeta se removió, nervioso, bajo su mirada.

-Puede ser –ella dijo lentamente, tomando el recipiente lleno de huevos y pasándoselo a Vegeta –Pero hasta en esas circunstancias, el cambio no es permanente. Ese cambio debe ir evolucionando con el tiempo. Nadie puede evitar sufrir el proceso. Ni si quiera cuando _ya_ alcanzaste tu meta.

Vegeta entonces tuvo la impresión que ella ya no estaba hablando de comida. Lo cual estaba bien, pensó, mientras miraba ceñudo las yemas que flotaban frente a él, que parecían mirarlo fijamente como una docena de ojos. Porque él ya hace rato había dejado de hablar de entrenamiento.

No había tenido tan mala mano con el omelette, después de todo. Había sido un platillo realmente sencillo y, aunque se le quemó un poco, no sabía nada mal. Vegeta no podía haber estado más orgulloso de sí mismo.

El problema, sin embargo, es que Chichi había hablado en serio cuando había dicho que uno debía hacerse cargo de las cosas que hacía, y el sayayín deseó haber celebrado su primera comida un poco más, porque Chichi le obligó a hacer el omelette de nuevo, y se lo hizo hacer una y otra vez hasta que quedara PERFECTO. Aún, eso no fue tan malo. Como a alguien a quien le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, Vegeta no tuvo inconvenientes en seguir la pauta, aunque cada repetición le quitara un mordisco del orgullo que había sentido al principio por haber hecho su primer platillo real.

El problema fue después.

Porque después, los siguientes platillos fueron tan desastrosos, que su estómago se resintió hasta casi postrarlo, como si acabase de llegar de una batalla espacial; Porque, Chichi, aquella déspota sádica, lo obligó a comer _cada uno_ de esos platillos, y poco importaba como salieran; si le faltaba sal, o tenía mucha azúcar, si estaban a medio cocer, si estaban demasiado quemados, o demasiado crudos. El destino sería el mismo.

Muchos de ellos ni si quiera sabían tan _mal,_ pero la mujer nunca parecía estar satisfecha. Ella había sido exigente, como había previsto, pero no se había esperado el grado de control que había logrado ejercer sobre él, y lo _calmada_ que era a la hora de explicar porque tenía que poner una onza de nuez moscada, y no una y media a cierto platillo, para luego, abruptamente, descartarlo junto a la decena de platillos que aguardaban por ser desechados. Es decir, comidos por Vegeta.

Así, unos platillos tras otro pasaron por sus ojos, y desaparecieron en deshonor.

Una salsa demasiado aguada ¡No! A la esquina

Una cola de dinosaurio con demasiada mostaza ¡No! Horrible.

Un bife de Trucha mal cortado ¡No! ¿Qué clase de corte era ese? ¿Qué tienes en las manos? ¿Una motosierra? ¡Te lo comes!

Así, cada intento de Vegeta de una salsa, carne, guiso, roll, e incluso arroz y fideos, Chichi lo desestimaba con un manotazo de mano y le decía que lo hiciera todo otra vez. Vegeta comió tanto, que se hubiese quejado de cólicos si en su mente no tuviera fuertemente arraigada la idea de que los sayayines NUNCA tenían cólicos, _incluso_ cuando sufrían de ellos.

No sabía exactamente lo que había esperado antes de embarcase en esta empresa. Pero definitivamente no era él, comiendo de lo que fuera que saliera del horno, aunque fuera una bazofia peor que la otra.

-Tienes que probar lo que estás haciendo...

-¡Probar es una cosa! ¡Comerse el plato entero es otra completamente diferente, mujer!

-Bueno, quizá así tengas más cuidado con lo que cocinas. ¿Quién mejor responsable de agasajar tu estomago que tú mismo? –Chichi sonrió, y Vegeta la odió.

El sayayín no podía recordar la cantidad de veces que maldijo a esta mujer ni cuantas veces tuvo ganas de borrar esa sonrisa de un plumazo, mientras intentaba cocinar algo que sorprendiera a la advenediza terrícola y le hiciera tragar sus palabras. No solo le fastidiaba que fuera una urraca sin la menor compasión, y que le decía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, sino que, además no podía ir en contra de su lógica. Así que cuando el reclamaba, en realidad eran gritos vacíos y palabras sin sentido, como los de un infante malcriado, y eso, por supuesto no mejoraba su malhumor.

Pero eso, eventualmente, llegó a un punto culmine que no podía ser aceptado. Ni si quiera por Vegeta y su estómago de acero.

Ambos habían estado frente a una olla, parados uno al lado del otro, mientras miraban el contenido humeante, en completo silencio. El olor que subía hasta sus rostros como una nube lenta y espesa era indescriptible.

Chichi y Vegeta siguieron en silencio, mirando fijamente.

-No voy a comerme eso. -anunció Vegeta.

-Vas a comértelo. -contestó Chichi.

Vegeta miró a la mujer, incrédulo. ¿Ella realmente podía ser tan desalmada?

-¡No comeré nada de eso! ¿Estás loca?

-Tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que cocinas, Vegeta -ella lo miró, con ojos irritados –Estas probando a ciegas, esperando a que algo te dé resultado.

-Se llama instinto, mujer –se defendió el sayayín –Y nunca me ha fallado.

Chichi perdió el temple.

-¡Eso díselo a…! –ella se interrumpió, intentando darle un nombre a la monstruosidad viscosa que acababa de salir de la olla -¡…a lo que sea que hayas intentado hacer! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No hay instinto si no sabes lo que estás buscando en primer lugar.

-Oh, ¿adivina qué? ¡No sé lo que estoy buscando! Quiero preparar Fugu, y en cambio estoy cocinando carne de cañón. ¡ _Sé_ que no quiero carne de cañón!¡Quiero preparar Fugu!

-¿De qué hablamos acerca de las quejas, Vegeta? Te comprometiste a hacer todo lo que te dijera.

-¡He estado haciendo todo lo que me has dicho!

-¡No! Si me hubieses estado _realmente_ escuchando, no saldrían cosas como esta –ella indicó el alimento sin nombre que humeaba dentro de la olla que se encontraba entre los dos que, hasta hace nada, había sido un buen bife de carne de pterodactilo. –Sigues haciendo de la tuya, pensando que sabes más. Eso es ridículo ¡Debes seguir las instrucciones!

-¡Eso hago! –gritó, ofendido.

-No, intentas de repetir lo que hiciste en el cumpleaños de Bulma. Eso fue accidental, y no es nada mínimamente parecido a como debes preparar el Fugu ¿Es tan difícil eso de entender?

A Vegeta le costó admitir que era precisamente eso lo que intentaba hacer. A pesar de estar consciente de que no sabía absolutamente nada de cocina, y que podía ser realmente disciplinado cuando se lo proponía, la verdad es que, a un nivel más profundo, todas sus acciones se dejaban llevar por ese innato instinto que le había salvado la vida más de una vez. Ese instinto que no se manejaba por lógica, sólo por la acción de tomar una decisión inesperada, y conseguir la ventaja. Ése instinto que le había llevado a ser el ganador en cada batalla, el que le había llevado a ser el peleador que era. No podía separarlo de cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer, ya sea cuando atacaba en el punto débil de un enemigo, o hasta un maldito juego de béisbol. Era algo que no podía evitar, era simplemente más fuerte que él. Era parte de él.

Chichi chasqueó la lengua cuando él no dijo nada.

-No voy a tirar a la basura comida que podría estar en perfecto estado, solo porque eres demasiado terco. –continuó, ceñuda, mirando los restos antes de dirigir sus terribles ojos hacia él. -¡Te lo comerás!

-¡No lo haré! –se negó tajantemente, terco como una mula. Ya quería ver como lo obligaba a hacer algo que se negaba absolutamente a hacer.

Chichi entrecerró los ojos, como si fuese a gritarle, pero a último momento cerró la boca. De pronto, la tranquilidad volvió a su semblante, algo que desconcertó a Vegeta.

-De acuerdo. No lo hagas. Supongo que te estoy exigiendo demasiado. –ella resopló, mientras tomaba la olla –Quizá debamos seguir con los platillos sencillos. Algo que puedas manejar...

Ella ya le había explicado que la carne de pterodáctilo era la carne más fácil de preparar, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que las aletas de la nariz de Vegeta, se dilataran en indignación.

-Pero la verdad no sé si haya algo más fácil. -ella continuó, con lentitud, marcando cada palabra - O sea, hasta _Gokú_ puede preparar un buen bife de pterodáctilo… Me pregunto si…

-¿Kakarotto? -Vegeta graznó, incrédulo y ofendido -¡Kakarotto con suerte es capaz de cepillarse los dientes él solo! ¿Esperas que te crea que _sabe_ cocinar?

Chichi le envió una mirada diabólica.

-¿De qué hablas? –ella preguntó con falsa inocencia -A Gokú le sale un bife de pterodáctilo _muy_ bueno. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Vegeta la miró fijamente. Él podía ser muchas cosas. Arrogante, malhumorado, terco, y muchas veces pecaba de confiado. Pero _sabía_ cuándo alguien intentaba manipularlo, y Chichi estaba haciéndolo descaradamente. Pero, por desgracia, ella había tocado una fibra que era sensible para él, y muy bien.

No le gustaba… No, _odiaba_ que lo compraran con Kakarotto. Prendía algo en él tan profundo, tan inexplicable, que podía hacer su voluntad tan flexible como un hierro al rojo vivo, y explotar hasta que todo se transformase en cenizas.

Vegeta gruñó, colérico.

-¡De ninguna manera! –espetó, adelantándose para ponerse frente a ella. Le quitó la olla de las manos - ¿Crees que no puedo con esto?

-Bueno, dijiste que…

-Finjamos que lo que dijiste es cierto – él cortó, y su voz adquirió un tono amenazante -Si Kakarotto puede hacer un bife de esta cosa, _no hay manera_ que lo haga mejor que yo ¿Quieres que me cosa esto? ¡Pues lo haré! La próxima cena que tenga, será una DELICIA ¿Me oíste bien, mujer?

-Alto y claro… –ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Pero cuando Vegeta se dio vuelta, apenas notó su sutil sonrisa de triunfo.

...

Chichi avanzó a trompicones hasta su cuarto a oscuras, con el garbo de un animal lisiado. Ni si quiera se molestó en prender el interruptor una vez dentro, solo la luz del pasillo iluminando tenuemente desde la puerta abierta, por un lado, y la luz de la luna que acababa de aparecer desde la ventana, por el otro. Decir que estaba cansada, era un eufemismo.

 _Cinco minutos. Solo serán cinco minutos_ , pensó. Luego se levantaría y haría la cena de su familia. Chichi soltó un gemido estrangulado, y se dejó caer de cara en la cama, como un saco de papas al que le faltaban las ganas de vivir.

Francamente no se esperaba que enseñarle a cocinar a Vegeta fuese tan duro. Ella no había estado así de cansada desde… desde… Bueno, ella no lo recordaba. Había pensado que enseñarle a conducir a su marido hace años había sido lo más agotador que hubiese pasado jamás. Y si, mas agotador que su _primera noche de bodas_ , y eso era decir un montón. Pensaba que solo era una cosa de explicarle cosas elementales a Gokú, quien había tenido una educación muy particular, lo que había hecho el oficio tan agotador. Ahora con Vegeta, al parecer era una cosa meramente _sayayín_.

Honestamente, ¿En qué rayos había pensado cuando se le había ocurrido ayudar a Vegeta?

Cuando había aceptado el caso, en ningún momento recordó haberse apuntado en la parte de "Cansancio extremo", ni "Frustración extrema", ni mucho menos "Contrato a largo plazo" ¡Porque, demonios, estaba tomando mucho tiempo! Cuando comenzó todo, había deseado que Vegeta realmente tuviese algún concepto mínimo de lo que se trataba cocinar. Pero ahora que estaba en medio de la acción, ella habría deseado que él no supiese nada. Un pizarrón en blanco, en el cual pudiese partir de cero, era un prospecto infinitamente mejor que enseñarle a alguien con aires de superioridad que insistía en innovar, sólo porque en una ocasión había preparado unos cuantos calamares.

No había esperado que manejar a Vegeta fuera precisamente una minucia, pero ella había confiado que eventualmente lo lograría. Ella, después de todo, ya tenía experiencia en el departamento de hombres sayayínes tercos y egoístas que solo hacen lo que se les cante la regalada gana. _Años_ de experiencia. Por supuesto, Chichi no podía comparar a Vegeta con Gokú en su totalidad. Pero como la ama de casa tiránica que era, para ella encontrar el punto ideal para manejar a una persona, era una cosa que se había transformado con el tiempo en un arte. No podía ser de otro modo si se quería mantener en pie un hogar lleno de sayayines adictos a las peleas. Había aprendido como manejar a su esposo -aunque este se le resistiera con uñas y dientes, algo que la emocionaba en una manera retorcida-, y a sus dos hijos. Más allá de ellos, el resto del mundo, incluido el príncipe, era simplemente un patio de juegos.

Pero, ¡Ah! Aun así, Vegeta se las había arreglado para cuestionar cada una de sus instrucciones. ¡Y eso era _tan_ frustrante! Y no habían valido ni una de las artimañas que ella había usado con Gokú y sus hijos para paliar esa molesta actitud: Si ella gritaba, él gritaba más fuerte. Si ella le fulminaba con la mirada, él le fulminaba de vuelta. Si sentía él que estaba siendo insultado –cosa que sucedía a menudo –se encargaría de hacérselo saber a la más mínima oportunidad. Si ella le decía que cortara la carne de una forma ¡Él iba, y lo hacía de otra forma!

Pero esa falta de respeto por sus enseñanzas que develaba, nada más ni nada menos, que una profunda desconfianza que le ofendía en lo más hondo, no era el meollo del asunto: A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Vegeta seguía pensando y actuando como un peleador. Y aunque Chichi había pensado que era una buena idea hacer alguna analogía con la cocina para que el hombre pudiera entender algunos conceptos, Vegeta no podía desligarse completamente de su mentalidad de artista marcial, lo cual explicaba perfectamente todos sus constantes intentos de sorprenderla, ya sea añadiendo un nuevo ingrediente o haciendo alguna maniobra inesperada, con el fin de tener una ventaja sobre ella.

Afortunadamente, bajo esa fachada de mujer impulsiva y sedienta de dar una reprimenda ante la menor provocación, Chichi era muy paciente. Cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los métodos convencionales haría que Vegeta bajara la cabeza, ni dejara de ignorar sus instrucciones, Chichi dio con el tipo y recurrió al vil recurso de la comparación.

No había tenido la intención de hacerlo, es más, había intentado evitarlo lo más que pudo. No era un recurso elegante, ni muy digno, pero había demostrado ser muy eficaz. Sabía que Vegeta se sentía amenazado por Gokú a un nivel que no entendía del todo -Más que mal, ellos eran amigos desde hace muchos años. Eso supuestamente debía estar superado –Pero, de alguna manera, esa rivalidad lo había ayudado a mantenerlo enfocado en sus indicaciones y había demostrado ser un buen recurso para dominar su carácter inflamable, al menos, dentro de las paredes de la cocina que ambos compartían.

Entonces sólo había sido esto; que Gokú esto, que Gokú esto otro, que a Gokú _nunca_ se le había quemado el pudín de pan que le había enseñado una vez -Lo cual técnicamente era cierto: a Gokú nunca se le había quemado, porque este le había quedado completamente crudo. Gokú, sin embargo, no había tenido ningún problema en comérselo de todas formas, incluso antes de que Chichi sugiriera o si quiera pensara en la idea. Pero eso Vegeta no tenía por qué saberlo -. Frases y comentarios aquí y allá que, habían logrado obligar a Vegeta a mantener el temple mientras ella intentaba enseñarle las cosas básicas de preparar un pedazo de carne. Si iba a seguir pensando como un peleador, al menos que fuera de provecho.

Chichi suspiró.

No obstante, tenía el presentimiento que no podía abusar de la idea por mucho más tiempo, simplemente porque la línea que dividía entre incentivar la sana competencia con algo mucho más violento, era fina, más aún cuando se trataba de sayayínes. Estaba segura que, si ella seguía presionando, haría el efecto contrario, y lo único que lograría es que Vegeta abandonase, frustrado para no intentarlo más, y/o matándola de forma horrible, solo para desquitarse. No necesariamente en ese orden. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

Chichi comenzaba a sentirse peligrosamente desanimada, no solo como maestra, sino como amiga. Si bien, Vegeta había dejado de hacer adefesios, la verdad es que estaba lejos de tener una adecuada técnica.

Entonces ¿De qué forma podía seguir enseñándole? Debía haber alguna.

Chichi levantó la cara del cobertor, solo para volver a rebotar su frente con la mullida superficie. Su vista se llenó de luces, y ella supo que una migraña venia en camino.

Siguió sin moverse, incluso cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo, y alguien que entraba al cuarto. Ella no movió ni un musculo, aunque sabía de quien se trataba.

-Hey, Chichi –la voz de Gokú saludó, de forma cuidadosa. Chichi gruñó.

-Hmmmm…

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Hmmmm…

Gokú miró la figura yaciente de su esposa, con extrañeza.

-¿Estas bien?

-Hmmmm…

-Oh, de acuerdo –él dijo, como si eso hubiese significado algo para él -¿Quieres que Goten y yo preparemos la cena? –ofreció cándidamente.

Chichi frunció el ceño, aunque no se podía ver ya que su cara estaba completamente aplastada contra el cobertor.

-¿Hmmm-Hmmm? –murmuró, un tono de extrañeza.

Gokú se acercó a la cama, y se tiró al lado de ella en posición contraria, mirando hacia el techo. El cuerpo de Chichi rebotó suavemente con el cambio de peso, como si hubiese sido mecida por una suave marea a mar abierto.

-Bueno, te ves un poco cansada –contestó él, mostrando su habilidad de entender un lenguaje que estaba lejos del humano, y más cerca de los ogros, sin ningún problema– Has estado haciendo varias cosas últimamente ¿eh?

\- Hum-Hummm…

-¿Tu amiga te ha mantenido muy ocupada estos días?

Chichi se demoró en contestar. Entonces, ella giró el rostro para enfrentar a su marido.

Gokú la miraba sonriendo, ni el más mínimo rastro de sospecha de su lozana expresión. Todos estos días, Chichi había tratado de mantenerse apegada a su historia en caso de cualquier eventualidad, aunque Gokú de hecho no había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Aun así, nunca faltaba el escalofrío que la recorría cuando ella se veía en la obligación de contestar ´¿Y qué tal tu día?, e intentar no atragantarse con la comida de la cena. Pero hoy, no estaba de humor para mentir. O, al menos, no mentir del _todo_.

–Ha sido una maldita odisea –anunció, con voz monótona.

Gokú se echó a reír, porque sabía que Chichi no era de usar mucho lenguaje vulgar, salvo contados contextos, que por lo general lo incluían a él y una casa completa a solas. Y cuando se robaba las galletas antes de que se enfriaran. ¡Como se enojaba cuando hacia eso! Era divertidísimo.

-Bueno, pero prometiste ayudarla ¿no? –él dijo, mirándola a la cara. Chichi resopló, y volvió a esconder el rostro en el cobertor. Gokú volvió a reír. –¿Tan mala es?

-No es eso. Es solo… -ella lo pensó. Frunció el ceño –Es una persona terca, y le encanta ir por su cuenta.

-Ah –Gokú levantó la mirada al techo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice. –No te quedará más remedio que tener paciencia ¿no? –Chichi rodó los ojos. ¡Como si ya no lo supiera! –Quizá sólo esta frustrada y no necesariamente le falta talento. Hay gente que aprende de diferente forma a otra gente. Algunos con solo mirar o escuchar ya lo tienen, y otros deben imitar paso por paso… ¿Qué estas enseñándole, de todas formas?

Pero Chichi ya no lo escuchaba. Gokú se quedó mirando a la mujer que se había congelado completamente, antes de alzarse sobre sus dos brazos, para mirarlo con cara de quien ha tenido una revelación.

 _¡Eso es!_ _Soy una estúpida ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!_

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó, haciendo que Gokú retrocediera un poco.

-¿La tengo?

-¡Claro que si! –ella se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras pensaba frenéticamente. Vegeta no era como Gokú, quien podía escuchar y seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra -que el decidiera ignorarlas cuando le convenía, era otra cosa -. Vegeta también podía, pero de otra forma. Lo había visto.

De pronto, Chichi frunció el ceño. Esto iba completamente en contra de lo que había esperado enseñarle a Vegeta en un principio, pero había que partir por algo. Solo habían compartido unas pocas horas al día, pero si eran constantes, el no tardaría nada terminar de aprender la técnica.

De pronto, las luces en sus ojos volvieron, y ella fue obligada nuevamente a descansar la cabeza sobre la superficie de la cama. Ah, cierto. La migraña.

-¡Hmmmmm! –murmuró contra el cobertor, adolorida.

Gokú se había quedado en silencio, mientras observaba a Chichi volver al estado de un muerto viviente.

-¿Eso significa que aún debo hacer la cena? –dijo. Gruñido. Él se levantó como un resorte de la cama y felizmente anunció: -¡No hay problema!

Chichi volvió a fruncir el entrecejo desde su escondrijo.

Eso, ¿Por qué Gokú estaba de pronto tan dadivoso? En un día cualquiera él habría hecho un puchero, y habría reclamado que prefería su comida por sobre todas las cosas, e insistiría hasta que ella era obligada a tomar dos aspirinas, y bajar a hacer lo que a su marido le gustaba aún más que pelear: Su comida.

Sólo había dos explicaciones para ello. Una era imposible. Si Gokú hubiese estado en animo... j _uguetón_ , definitivamente un dolor de cabeza no lo detendría. No lo había hecho antes -incluso cuando Chichi tenía que quitárselo de encima a escobazos, y eso aún no lo había detenido-, y no pensaba que lo hiciera algún día -Ella esperaba que no. Gokú tenía una técnica más que correcta para quitarle el dolor de cabeza -. Y considerando que él estaba más dispuesto a hacer la cena ahora, que intentar quitarle el dolor de cabeza a ella, la respuesta estaba a la vista.

Chichi esperó en silencio, casi curiosa de saber cómo Gokú plantearía el tema. Él no la decepcionó.

-¡Ah! –Él habló, como si acabase de recordar algo. –A todo esto, Chichi… -el volvió a lanzarse a la cama, y rodó suavemente hacia donde estaba ella, como si se tratara de un rodillo humano, con los brazos extendidos. Ella gruñó cuando su cuerpo tocó el de ella. -Estaba pensando… -el continuó, con voz inocente, jugueteando con los dedos – Mañana después del desayuno tal vez… yo podría ir a la casa de Bulma y, no sé… ¿Ir a entrenar con Whis?

Chichi se volvió para mirarlo con un furioso ojo, asustando de paso a Gokú, y el _"¡Por supuesto que no, Gokú!"_ casi resbaló de sus labios. Ella abrió la boca, lista para negarse, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

 _Espera un momento…_

Si Gokú se iba, eso le daba completa libertad de movimientos para ir a encontrarse con Vegeta ¡Hasta incluso tendría más tiempo para aplicar lo que tenía pensado hacer! Pero, si Whis iba a la casa de Bulma, estaba la posibilidad de que Vegeta también quisiese ir con el ángel, no importaba si no tenía permitido entrar a la casa. Sabia de primera mano lo que un entrenamiento extra significaba para alguien con sangre sayayín.

 _Oh, bueno._ Si Vegeta decidía irse, eso significaba que sus ganas de volver con Bulma no eran tan grandes y ella se vería en la obligación de, por supuesto, decirle que se buscara a otro maestro.

Pero, algo le decía que Vegeta también vería la oportunidad tal cual lo estaba viendo ella. Si había algo que había aprendido de esas horas tortuosas compartiendo cocina con él, era que Vegeta era un tipo que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades. Aún, esperaría hasta mañana por la mañana para verlo por ella misma. Cuando se trataba de sayayínes, nunca se podía cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

Ella se removió, fingiendo mala leche. El protocolo era el protocolo. Además, Gokú sospecharía si le dejaba ir tan fácilmente.

-Gokú, tienes responsabilidades–ella espetó, mirando fijamente a su marido -¡No puedes llegar e irte así! ¿Y Goten? ¿Y el campo?

-¡Oh, vamos, Chichi! –el rogó, juntando ambas palmas frente a su rostro -¡No me iré por mucho tiempo! ¡Solo serán un par de días!

-¡Siempre dices eso y desapareces semanas completas!

-Jejeje, es que el tiempo se me pasa volando ¡No me doy cuenta cuán rápido pasa cuando estoy peleando!

Ella entrecerró los ojos, en silencio.

-Vamos Chichi ¡Por favor! ¡Volveré dentro de un par de días! ¡No te darás ni cuenta y ya habré regresado! –Gokú suplicó con su sonrisa más simpática, y sus ojos brillaron sobre sus manos juntas –Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer en los cultivos, y sabes que Goten ya es demasiado listo como para que yo lo ayude con sus tareas ¡Por favor, por favor!

Chichi se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Cuando sintió que ya había presionado lo suficiente y obtuvo el trato que ella quería escuchar (después de todo, quería verlo desaparecido por un tiempo, pero no por _tanto_ tiempo), diluyó su ceño.

-Ah. Está _bien_ … –rezongó, aparentemente derrotada. -¡Pero sólo unos días! –Ella remarcó. Gokú asintió vigorosamente. Conociéndolo, el tomaría más que solo unos días, pero no podía pedirle más al inquieto espíritu de su esposo. Ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en la superficie mullida, y cerró los ojos –De acuerdo. Ahora ve a hacer la cena, por favor. Goten debe estar por llegar.

Gokú volvió a saltar de la cama con tanta energía, que Chichi casi lo vio brillar.

-¡Ahora voy! –el obedeció, y rápidamente desapareció pasillo adentro. Pronto lo escuchó trajinar en las alacenas.

Chichi tomó un profundo respiro, cuando el silencio volvió a su cuarto.

-Hey, Chichi –la voz de Gokú resonó desde la cocina. Chichi abrió los ojos- ¿Qué tal suena bife de pterodáctilo?

Chichi volvió a cerrar los ojos, y sonrió.

-Suena muy bien, cariño. -murmuró, sin molestarse en saber si su esposo la escuchaba o no -Suena muy, muy bien.

...

Chichi resopló, antes de dejar dos bolsas de lona llenas a reventar, sobre el pulido suelo de cerámico.

Antes de salir de su casa esa mañana, Goten la había mirado con incredulidad, antes de despedirse para ir a la escuela. Gokú se había ido hace una hora, apenas había terminado de comer.

-¿A dónde llevas todas esas cosas, mamá?

-A la casa de mi amiga ¡Tiene una cocina horrible! –ella dijo, resollando, aunque con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

El viaje en la nube había sido otro tema, y en más de una ocasión, Chichi temió perder parte de su abultado equipaje de mano, así que se obligó a ir más despacio. Más que mal, si perdía sus cosas, no solo el plan que tenía en mente no funcionaria. Estas cosas eran de _su_ casa. ¡Serían sus chicos los únicos perjudicados! Y con lo caro que salía reponer esa clase de artículos, más le valía ser cuidadosa.

Chichi se pasó una mano por la frente, y procedió a cerrar la puerta del pequeño departamento que había estado visitando los últimos días. De inmediato, se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie.

Sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono que le había dejado Vegeta, y abrió la casilla de mensajes que compartía con " _Contacto 1_ ". El último mensaje era de ella, que había sido enviado anoche, antes cenar.

" _Gokú me dijo que Whis iría mañana por la mañana a casa de Bulma._

 _Él va a ir, por supuesto._

 _¿Tu qué piensas hacer?"_

Después de haber debatido con ella misma por unos segundos, Chichi había decidido finalmente avisarle a Vegeta porque, pensó, tenía derecho a elegir sus prioridades. Sabía que Bulma tenía un dispositivo que la comunicaba directamente con el señor Whis, así que ella era la primera en enterarse de las andanzas del ángel y, por ende, siempre se había encargado de avisarles a Vegeta y a Gokú cuando él decidida visitar la Tierra. Pero dadas las actuales circunstancias, dudaba que eso sucediera.

Vegeta no contestó. El mensaje había sido enviado poco antes de las ocho, y había sido leído apenas quince minutos después.

Chichi frunció el ceño. Más allá que detestaba ser ignorada -aunque fuera por mensaje-, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupada. ¿Por qué no había contestado? No le costaba nada decirle si iba a ir o no a entrenar al planeta del dios de la Destrucción ¿o sí? ¿Un `gracias´, por el dato, tal vez? Eso sería agradable.

La pelinegra respiró hondo y recorrió la pequeña y vacía sala de estar, que parecía ser el umbral de la gran cocina -A pesar de todo, Vegeta había tenido buen ojo con el espacio físico-. El mesón largo, en medio de la habitación, en el cual guardaba abajo el lavavajillas, un horno y un gran basurero, brillaba como si jamás hubiese sido usado. Chichi asintió con aprobación. Al menos, sabía que si había algo por la cual no pelearía con Vegeta, seria por la limpieza ¡De todas las cosas!

Más allá, los dos largos mesones pegados a la pared de al fondo, igual de limpios, rodeaban el lavaplatos y una cocina con cuatro hornallas eléctricas. En una esquina, un enorme refrigerador ronroneaba suavemente. La luz entraba a raudales sobre el único ventanal de la estancia, que estaba cerrada. Las cortinas, sin embargo, estaban corridas de par en par, permitiéndole ver parte de la urbe de la Capital del Sur. Un edificio perdido entre miles. Vegeta lo había pensado muy bien.

Chichi apartó la vista del ventanal para mirar hacia la puerta, que sabía que llevaba al único cuarto de dormir del departamento y hacia un pequeño baño, los nuevos aposentos del príncipe sayayín. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, ella se sobresaltó al ver una figura humana flotando, justo fuera del vidrio.

La figura abrió el ventanal, deslizando el vidrio hacia un costado, y Chichi vio entrar al mismísimo Vegeta a la sala de estar, con la naturalidad de quien hubiese usado la puerta principal.

Chichi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, complacida.

-¡Estoy sorprendida! –exclamó de buen humor. Se puso las manos en las caderas, y lo observó con detenimiento –Por un momento pensé que irías con Gokú y el señor Whis al espacio. –Vegeta cerró la ventana de vuelta, antes de enfrentarla -¿Por qué no contestaste? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación dejar un mensaje sin contestar?

-Estaba sin señal –él contestó simplemente. Chichi enarcó una ceja.

-Viste el mensaje.

-Sí, pero para cuando llegué al Desierto, ya no tenía señal.

-¿En el Desierto?

-Apenas vi tu mensaje, me puse en marcha de inmediato y me quedé a dormir allá. Era cuestión de tiempo que Kakarotto se diera cuenta de mi ausencia en casa de Bulma, y fuera a buscarme.

Chichi abrió la boca, alarmada. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Gokú fuera a buscar a su compañero de peleas, para llevárselo con él al espacio ¡Este Vegeta pensaba en todo!

-¿Fue a buscarte, entonces? –Vegeta asintió -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –ella quiso saber.

Vegeta le envió una mirada de ligero fastidio. Chichi lo ignoró. Estaba muy curiosa.

-Le dije que no quería ir. Cuando me preguntó por qué, le dije que no era asunto suyo. Insistió tanto en saber por qué, que tuve que lanzarle un ataque para que dejara el tema. ¡Pst! –él resopló. Había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ponerse ese insecto cuando quería.

Chichi soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Pareces aliviada –se burló Vegeta. –Tranquila, la próxima vez, lo mataré.

Como era de esperarse, la expresión de Chichi cambió radicalmente.

-No seas idiota, Vegeta. Sabes que eso jamás pasará. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que en este momento eres una mujer llamada Celery que tiene cinco hijos, y que intenta darle una sorpresa a su marido para su noche de aniversario, porque nunca tienen tiempo para ellos solos. Sería un poco bizarro explicarle a Gokú porque de pronto Celery, que es la mamá de un compañero de Goten, se trasformó de pronto en ti ¿no?

Vegeta hizo una mueca ante la descripción de su alter ego, y bufó.

-¡Qué vulgar!

-Celery es una _buena_ esposa. Intenta hacer ambiente. Deberías seguir su ejemplo –Ella se rió. Vegeta bufó.

-Estas de buen humor, parece –él contraatacó -¿Tuviste algo de acción anoche?

Chichi enrojeció.

-¡¿Quién es el vulgar ahora?! –ella jadeó.

-Oye, yo no empecé. –Vegeta se encogió de hombros –De todas formas, lo dudo. Hoy Kakarotto parecía muy ansioso por irse.

-Oh, entonces si tu estas aquí ¿Eso quiere decir que tu si tuviste acción anoche?

Vegeta le envió una mirada fulminante.

-¡Cállate!

Chichi sonrió, aunque debería estar escandalizada. ¡Tener esta clase de conversación con un hombre casado! Definitivamente la compañía de Vegeta le debía estar afectando.

-En cualquier caso –ella dijo, cruzándose de brazos -¿Me vas a decir en algún momento por qué Bulma está tan enojada contigo?

La expresión de Vegeta cambió a una sorprendida, para rápidamente pasar a una huraña. Chichi había estado absteniendose de preguntar, en parte por temor a la reacción de Vegeta, y porque se había prometido a si misma tratar de no meterse en asuntos que no le correspondian. Pero cada vez que había intentado si quiera sacar el tema, Vegeta se enfurruñaba de tal forma, que era imposible sacarle una palabra más lo cual, por supuesto, sólo hacía que aumentara la curiosidad de Chichi.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, mujer –él dijo, de pronto, con frialdad -¿Por qué no le pides que el inútil de tu marido que te cuente? Porque seguramente preguntará qué hacía yo en medio de un desierto y no en casa, y seguramente Bulma terminará contándole todo. Eso sí, cuando lo haga, haz el favor de informarme. Así sabemos todos.

Chichi se lo quedó mirando, con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Has ido si quiera hablar con ella?

En respuesta, Vegeta también se cruzó de brazos, con la expresión más amarga que le hubiese visto alguna vez.

-¿Si no lo hubiese intentado crees que estaría metido en esto?

Chichi se quedó callada, antes de enviarle una mirada suspicaz.

-¿No me estarás mintiendo, o sí? –Dijo, de pronto. Al no recibir una respuesta verbal, más que un gruñido, Chichi gruñó a su vez.

-¡No me mires así, mujer! –exclamó Vegeta, molesto por la mirada acusatoria de la humana. –No te estoy mintiendo. Yo estoy haciendo todo esto por Bulma, ya te lo dije ¡Es lo único que tienes que saber! –y avanzó hacia el lavaplatos y comenzó a lavarse las manos. Y porque era un tipo de metódico, él agregó: – Y… disculpa la tardanza. No me pude venir hasta que sentí el ki de Kakarotto alejarse del planeta con Whis.

Chichi abrió los ojos, aturdida. Vaya sujeto. Decidió que podía dejarlo pasar, ya que él no hablaría del tema por más que insistiera y porque, después de todo, se estaba _disculpando_ por el retraso, y necesitaban estar en sintonía para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-No hay problema. -dijo.

-¿Qué son todas esas cosas? –Fue el turno de Vegeta para preguntar, cerrando la llave de agua -¿Las trajiste tú?

Chichi se giró en la dirección que miraba Vegeta, y asintió.

-Ahá. Los traje de casa. –ella sonrió, viendo al sayayín acercarse para husmear.

-Son cosas de cocina –Vegeta murmuró cuando se inclinó sobre las dos bolsas y revisaba su contenido. Luego, una expresión de furia surcó su rostro -¡Oye! –gruñó -¡¿Para qué me hiciste comprar todos esos materiales inútiles si de todas formas ibas a traer tus propios utensilios de tu casa?! –Vegeta estaba indignado ¡Había gastado toda una tarde en ese endiablado lugar!

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo –ella se enderezó levantando las manos. Solo porque el reclamo de Vegeta era legítimo, ella se preocupó de reaccionar con tranquilidad para poder explicarle. –¡Necesitaremos las cosas que compraste también! –Vegeta la miró desde abajo con el ceño fruncido, aun agachado sobre las bolsas. Sacó una cuchara de palo y la mantuvo al nivel de sus ojos. Chichi se la quitó –Ah, ah. Eso es mío. –ella blandió el utensilio con expresión engreída -¿No sabes que cada cocinero tiene sus propias herramientas, únicas y personales?

Cuando vio su expresión ceñuda, Chichi supo que tenía a Vegeta confundido. Ella sonrió.

-Hoy vamos a probar algo diferente –ella levantó una bolsa, instándolo a que hiciera lo mismo con la otra. El ruido de las ollas, sartenes, coladores, cubiertos y toda clase de cosas que Vegeta se había visto en la obligación de conocer en esa larga semana, tintinearon en un sonajero que los acompañó hasta que pusieron todo en el mesón del lado izquierdo del lavamanos.

-¿Algo diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A algo diferente, por supuesto –ella le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho con el canto de la mano, haciendo que se apartara de su camino –Vamos a intentar un nuevo método. Una nueva _técnica_ , si quieres llamarlo así.

-¿Una nueva técnica? –Vegeta sonaba desconfiado.

-Así es –ella dijo, mientras se movía hacia el refrigerador para sacar vegetales, manteca y dos grandes pedazos de carne, Vegeta reconoció, de Oso. Chichi ofreció uno de los trozos a Vegeta, y le dio una porción diferente de la variedad de vegetales que había sacado de la enorme despensa, para que los dejara en el mesón derecho. Ella, por su parte, se llevó la otra mitad hacia el mesón izquierdo. Vegeta alzó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Y en qué consistiría esta nueva técnica? Si quieres iluminarme, claro.

-Quiero que cocines el guiso de Oso que probamos hace un par de días.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de espanto. Recordaba el "guiso de Oso". Había tenido que comer la mitad de una olla de algo que, aun no sabía cómo, había salido terriblemente mal.

-¿Estas segura?

La mujer cerró los ojos, y una extraña expresión surcó su rostro.

-La pregunta en realidad es… –De pronto, Chichi sacó un cuchillo tan grande que casi parecía una espada. Con una ágil pirueta, ella volvió el filo hacia él en un movimiento tan rápido, que Vegeta apenas pudo ver, y se encontró mirando la filosa punta del arma, justo apuntando su nariz. Estaba tan cerca, que Vegeta tuvo que torcer los ojos para no quitarle la vista de encima. Chichi esbozó una sonrisa ladina, mirándolo por sobre la hoja -¿Estás seguro _tú_?

Vegeta la miró, miró su sonrisa, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mujer? ¡Yo _siempre_ estoy listo! –el sayayín quitó de un manotazo la hoja de su cara. Chichi apartó el cuchillo, dejándolo sobre el mesón. –Pero ambos sabemos que no salió bien la primera vez. Ni la segunda. –pero él seguía intrigado ¿Tal vez Chichi pensaba que las terceras eran las vencidas? -¿Qué va a ser diferente ahora?

Sin quitar su expresión, con aquella sonrisa que hacía pensar que ella sabía algo que él no, Chichi se volvió a su mesón, y comenzó a arremangarse las largas mangas blancas de su cheongsam.

-Esta vez no te voy a guiar, ni hacer demostraciones de cómo tienes que cocinar –Ella terminó de arremangarse, y puso las manos sobre las suaves curvas de sus propias caderas– _Voy_ a cocinar contigo. Vas a cortar carne como si hubieses nacido con Yanagibas. Tu sólo observa y sígueme.

Vegeta no sabía que quería decir con Yanagibas, pero asumió que era algo malditamente bueno. Así que, eso precisamente hizo, sin sospechar que ése sería el origen de los _verdaderos_ problemas.


End file.
